To Forgive but not Forget
by marilyngirl
Summary: Caroline learns to forgive. Klaus learns to love. Vampire Diaries Klaroline Romance
1. Chapter 1

**This will be my first FanFic. My crazy friend got me hooked on FanFiction and so now I decided to write one. I always appreciate feedback, but don't be mean! Or as my friend would say NO FLAMES! **

**I have always loves Klaus from Vamp Diaries but when there was a sort of connection between him and Caroline I was absolutely hooked; Klaroline all the way. So this is what I wish would happen and soon.**

**I don't own rights to vampire diaries**

Caroline was glad to be back at school with all the crazy drama going on around her. Sometimes it was just good to pretend like everything was going to be perfectly okay when your life was going all to hell; or everybody else's lives for that matter.

Jeremy's funeral was yesterday putting everyone in a grim mood except for Elena. Since Damon had freaky sire-bonded thing to turn off her emotions she had been the worst to be around; A mirror image of Katharine. It was so annoying and Caroline was starting to get so sick of it she was thinking of beating the crap out of Damon until he put her back to normal. Of course she wouldn't do that, for two reasons: one, Damon was older and stronger than her and, two she knew that Elena had been through a lot and while her and Bonnie were suffering it was in Elena's best interest for her to be detached from the situation.

She hadn't heard back from Tyler. Knowing he probably ditched his phone when Klaus told him he had better run as far and as fast as he possibly could. That didn't make her feel any better. She wanted to hold him when he found out that Jeremy had died. She wanted him to hold her when she cried at the service, not just for Jeremy but for Elena and Bonnie as well. But Tyler wasn't around. He had made absolutely no move to contact her, and while it had only been a couple weeks it felt like years.

Making a move to step inside the doors she was knocked aside by Rebecca. She flipped her hair and looked back at Caroline.

"I really was sorry to hear about Jeremy. I know what it is like to lose family." She continued inside as Caroline pondered what just happened. It seemed to her that she was having compassion for all the wrong people lately. Her heart went out to Rebecca and she couldn't even stand the blond pretentious bitch. Though she was sure people thought the same thing about her too. But then there was the matter of Nicklaus.

She had sworn to loath him for all of eternity but she couldn't help feel a little bit sorry for him. In those few rare moments when he had shared himself with her he was almost begging her for companionship. She got lost in those sad eyes of his sometimes. She would be lying to herself if she said she felt nothing before Tyler left when Klaus held her in his arms and healed her with his blood. The way that she heard him say her name when she was slipping away still haunted her. She woke up to it sometimes hearing how desperate his voice was. Hat night he had chosen to save her and prove Tyler right instead of letting her die and killing him on the spot. So maybe Tyler was right, maybe Klaus did love her. She had on Tyler's request told Klaus that she knew that he was in love with her, not actually believing it herself. Klaus didn't want to love things. Klaus wanted to possess things; and she was most certainly not his.

Sweeping her hair back she walked into school with a smile plastered on her face as per usual. She nodded and waved to everyone in the hall hoping that acting normal would make everything normal. She walked to her Locker and stopped then she saw Stefan standing a few feet away. She looked up with an obvious question in her eyes.

"No, she is home with Damon. He feels the need to show new Elena a good time." He spoke with hurt in his voice not even bothering to cover it up around her anymore. Elena had broken his heart and it was still pretty fresh especially when he talked about it.

"Want to go to the grill after school to shoot pool or something?" She asked in a chipper voice trying to make his hurt go away. Stefan was the closet thing she had to a brother and she hated to see him like this. She saw him hesitate and shake his head slowly but before he could verbally say no she interrupted him.

"Okay meet you there at four? It will be great! No weirdness, No vamp stuff, no death; just: friends, pool and greasy food." She beamed at him and he smiled back knowing that there was no way he was going to talk her out of it.

Caroline managed to make it through school without as much as a scrape. The Cheerleading board was a mess but other than that everything seemed to be running smoothly. There was an Audrey Hepburn movie marathon coming up in the park in a couple days and of course she would be there to head everything up and to make sure that everything went exactly how it should.

Driving home she drove past the gilbert house almost crying when she saw the ashes and the remainder of the structure. Dozens of sleepovers had taken place in that house. Memories had been made there only to be tainted by everything that had happened. Maybe it was a good thing that the house had burned; a new start of sorts.

She went home to touch up her makeup and re-curl her hair before meeting Stefan at the grill. Her mom wasn't home, which she was thankful for because she had been asking a whole bunch of questions about Tyler. Normally she wouldn't mind but she felt the need to defend Klaus and telling her mom the Klaus was trying to kill him and that Tyler had left town was not a subject she wanted to broach just yet. Sighing she grabbed her purse and swept out the door.

She was a few minutes early so she grabbed the pool table and racked the balls up and chalked up two pool sticks. Someone came up behind her and grabbed on of the sticks.

"I'll break." Klaus said in her ear. She spun around and grabbed the pool stick from him. She couldn't get any farther from him because she was backed against the pool table. She jumped up to sit on it and scooted a little away from him.

"I'm not playing with you." She said looking directly at him her words dripping with acid as she was trying to get her point across.

"But I want to play with you love" He said stepping closer to her. Her head swam, and she had no idea what to do. Her first thought was to break one of the pool cues and stab him in the heart; however that may cause a bit of a scene nut it might just be worth it. Before she had a chance Stefan came up and grabbed a cue.

"Hello Klaus, calling the next game?" Stefan said easily dispelling the tension. Klaus smiled at him stepping back from Caroline.

"Precisely what I was doing Stefan." He said as he walked over to the bar.

"I hope you don't mind if I let you win this game, I don't want to spend any more time with that creep than I have to. She said placing the cue ball and scattering the solids and stripes all over the table. No sooner than she was don't with her first turn than Matt came over with two drinks.

"From Klaus." He said rolling his eyes and setting the drinks on a table near them. Stefan picked up one of them and held it up as cheers to Klaus at the bar who was talking to Rebecca in their weird sibling way that they had. He raised his glass to Stefan in return and winking at Caroline. She scowled at him and turned back to the table.

He was trying to make her crazy, she just knew it.

**More Klaroline to come! I am easing into it because they kind of love/hate each other. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Vampire diaries**

**I think Fanfiction may start running my life. I thought about it all night! I decided in order to get where I want to get in my story I need to fill Klaus out a little more to make it believable that Caroline is falling for him. I decided to added an OC (own character) for those of you as new as me. I can see how that would be unpopular but I need to flesh Klaus out. **

Bonnie's head shot up from the park decorations she was going through as a wind blew over her face. It seemed to be a sort of greeting of sorts but Bonnie brushed it off as her overactive imagination. She had been seeing and feeling weird things since Jeremy's death and while she was working on bringing him back she tried to ignore them. It physically hurt to think about him. The tight ache in her chest was constant so she grabbed the box and walked over to Caroline.

"Want these to go somewhere?" she asked setting the box down in front of her. Caroline wasn't looking at Bonnie though she was looking across the street at a couple, on a park bench. The woman was a little on the short side. Without her heels she may have stood 5'3. She wore dark jeans black heeled boots and a leather jacket. Her face was hidden by a bucket hat. The boy seemed to be begging her for something as he openly stared at her with want. The woman laughed and as her face tilted back she caught Bonnie staring at her. She flashed a smile at Bonnie. Her skin was pale and her lips were bright red. The wind whispered over bonnie again but this time she heard it as clear as day.

"Hello Bonnie Bennett." It said as the woman winked at her. Bonnie gasped.

"Who is she Bonnie can you tell?" Caroline asked an edge in her face. They turned to each other. Bonnie leaned closer to her.

"She is a witch and knows me." Bonnie looked back to the bench but both the Boy and the girl were gone; Bonnie looked around trying to catch a glimpse of her. She turned back to Caroline shaking her head.

"Not another supernatural we know nothing about." Caroline cried as she threw the white Christmas lights she was holding into the box.

"Another supernatural huh, It sounds about time for me to scope out the situation." A strong male voice came from a little bit away. It was Damon accompanied by Elena. Bonnie stiffened. Ever since Damon had turned Elena's humanity off it was weird talking to her. She was harsher almost bitter when she talked. They continued up to them and Damon took his arm off Elena's shoulder.

"What's up with a new supernatural?" he asked looking at both of them questioning.

"A girl witch," Bonnie said "and one who knows expression." They all stared at her.

"I can tell when another witch can use expression." Bonnie shrugged.

"Maybe we need to ask Klaus, it could be one of his witches." Elena said grabbing a strand of lights. Caroline and Bonnie looked at her in shock. They all hadn't spoken in weeks and now she was going to help set the park up for tonight?

"Maybe she came to watch 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'." Damon added "Girls Love all that crap." He chuckled as he walked away leaving the three of them standing there awkwardly but Elena seemed to be perfectly at ease.

"This seems like something I would do so why don't we get to it girls." She said as she walked away with the lights.

Bonnie looked at Caroline. They rolled their eyes together at how messed up everything had become.

"Why don't you go ask Klaus if she is one of his? If he is going to tell anyone then it would probably be you." Bonnie said. The idea of a planned trip to see him was enough to make Caroline queasy. She knew that if it was his witch he would tell her so she agreed begrudgingly.

Caroline drove over to Klaus' house and parked in front. She still hadn't figured out why he was here. Wasn't he supposed to be hunting Tyler? Not that she was complaining about it. Well she really didn't know if she was or not. She was Glad that Tyler was safe but having Klaus around was turning into a problem. She set her face into the frown that was always present when Klaus was around and walked up to his door. Taking a deep breath she rang the doorbell and resisted the urge to run back to her car as she heard footsteps coming up to the door. As he answered it he looked honestly surprised to see her.

"Caroline? Shouldn't you be in the park making sure everything goes over and yelling at some poor boy who is hanging a sign crooked?" he leaned up against the doorframe.

Caroline took a deep breath and tried to keep her anger level down to a minimum it was getting harder to do around here.

"Against my will I have been sent to ask you something." She said paraphrasing one of her favorite lines from her favorite Shakespeare.

"My Fair Caroline I thank you for your Pains." He said.

"I took no more pains for those thanks than you take pains to thank me. If it had been painful, I would not have come." Caroline smiled at him happy that she could hold her own on the subject of Shakespeare.

"You take pleasure then in the message?" he asked her now smiling with amusement instead of being smug. She was not sure which she preferred.

"Yea, just so much as you may take upon a white oak stake's point" she also changed that line a little bit. She laughed aloud; she couldn't help it as it bubbled out of her. She snapped her head up and stopped instantly.

"Do you have an expression witch out and about Klaus?" she asked remembering why she was here and trying to stay focused. He looked at her and smiled before answering her.

"No love, Is there one running around?" he asked inviting her inside.

"I'm going to stay out here thank you." She shuffled her feet "Bonnie thinks there is she was in town earlier today. We thought maybe she was yours. But since she isn't I will just be going." She turned around and started walking back to her car.

"There's a double meaning in that!" He yelled out after her

Meredith stormed out of her car and walked into the grill. Spotting Damon she walked up to him and smacked him with her purse. As he turned around his face smiled as if to ask what it was that she was planning on doing.

"I need to speak with you privately please." She said seething at him.

"Oh no Mommy is calling me to the principal's office." He said finishing his drink and following her outside. Once they were safely away from everyone she hit him again.

"Damon, I told you about taking blood bags from the hospital during day hours! If you need blood you have to ask me. One of the nurses saw someone walk into the cooler and you left the God damn door open!" she shouted at him.

"Chill Doc, I didn't get blood today. We have enough at home. Not even short a little bit." He thought for a minute. "Why is it than whenever something goes missing or someone did something bad it's always me who gets blamed?"

Meredith stared at him knowing he wasn't lying but no one else would have done this. Everyone always had respected what she said. She kept everyone well stocked without much suspicion so why all of the sudden now? Even Klaus was using blood bags now and she had just given him a lot. She looked at Damon with concern. If this was kept up everyone in town was going to have to be compelled.

"Well someone is being awfully naughty." Damon said walking back into the grill and leaving Meredith standing by herself.

Rebecca searched through her closet for something to wear tonight before falling back on her bed. Maybe she would see Stefan tonight. Not that she particularly cared though she told herself. He was still in love with Elena and she wouldn't give him the time of day even if he begged her. Standing up she went back to her closet when she heard the door open and shut. Klaus had gone out earlier maybe he had come back sooner than he planned. She walked out of her room and into the hall but there was nobody there.

"Nicklaus?" She questioned the air. Not a sound of response. She was starting to get that eerie feeling about Silas again. She panicked; if he was in the house she didn't know what she was going to do. Gasping she turned as someone moved swiftly into her room.

Vampire. She walked careful around to her room door and peered into the crack of the door. A woman stood her face covered by a piece of Rebecca's clothing she was holing up to examine. Anger shot through her as she darted around the corner and grabbed the woman by the throat and raised her to eye level against the wall.

"Well I knew you didn't like to share Becs, But I feel that this is a bit on the over reacting side." As soon as her voice came out Rebecca stopped and hugged her. So tight she thought she might crush her.

"Beatrice! How are you here?" Thinking twice she dropped her and stepped away. She knew that Silas could make you see hear and feel people that you loved. He killed Shane but he still claimed to have seen his wife.

The woman across the room had pale skin and a full red mouth complimented by a chin length black bob that was black as night. She wore Boots and a leather jacket and smiled at Rebecca.

"You were burned! Alive! I watched you! Bea, how is it that you are even here?" she sat down on her bed suddenly very tired.

"Becs ,vampires can't be killed by burning, you know that." She said going over to sit by her on the bed.

"No but witches can." Rebecca stated simply. "And don't even pull that innocent garbage with me. You wanted us to think you were dead. I thought you were dead, and Klaus! Bea he acted horrible for years after you were gone! Even Kol, Finn and Elijah missed you to no end! How could you do this to us!? We loved you; you were part of our family."

Beatrice looked at her lap her face was sad and Rebecca was suddenly very sorry she had yelled at her. Beatrice could never do anything to hurt anybody. Not on purpose at least. But it didn't explain how she was here alive. Rebecca sighed and wrapped Beatrice up into a tight hug again. It had been so long since there had been someone she could trust.

"Witches die when they are burned but vampires don't" Rebecca said again.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing for me that I happen to be both." Beatrice said returning the hug that seemed to say she missed her just as much

**New character. She knows all the originals from way back. I am hoping she can convince Caroline to give Klaus a chance! How can she be a witch and a vampire? Well she can't technically, but I say she can and this is my FanFiction. **

**Hoped you like it! Hopefully I'll get the next one up soon! thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Vampire diaries**

**At first I wanted this to be just about Klaus and Caroline. The thought of them getting together so fast just seemed way too easy. Plus I love all the characters except Elena; she can die.**

**I am so sorry this took me so long! I have to wait until I get to a computer!**

Caroline watched as the first Credits of Funny Face started to play on the big screen in the park. Bonnie, Elena and Damon stood by her. She had text Stefan to join them. She didn't know if he was going to come seeing as how Damon and Elena were here and being more than a little bit friendly. She had brought her own blanket and she grabbed it out of her basket and walked over to an open space in the park and laid it out.

Bonnie had stayed over on the edge of the park with Elena and Damon so she was by herself. She had made a plate of chocolate covered strawberries and brought along some champagne she had taken from her mother's cabinet. Maybe it was a bit cliché of her but it felt very Audrey and Caroline was all about the experience. She brought out one of her four glasses and pulled the cork out of the bottle. She had already popped it at home so she wouldn't startle anyone into noticing her underage drinking. Not that anyone would care but it was always better to be safe than sorry.

Settling back into a comfortable position she started watching the movie. She had seen the movie before but could always watch it again. It was one of her favorites because it ended happily; Not like the Rome one.

"May I share a glass with you love?" Klaus' voice came from behind her. Caroline took a deep breath and took out another glass. She didn't like it; not one bit. Or maybe she did? Did she? Should she answer that question? No she had better not.

She handed him the glass with champagne and offered him the plate of strawberries. He took one and she set the plate down and continued to watch the movie.

"How are you feeling this evening?" he asked her sitting next to her. She wished he would go away and let her watch the movie.

"Fine." She replied curtly and continued to watch the movie.

"I don't like this movie. Fred Astaire is so much older than her." He said.

"They love each other. It doesn't matter because they love each other." She said irritated.

"So it's fine as long as they love each other?" he asked and he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She looked away suddenly

"not _everything _is fine with love, just some things" She said and took another bite of her strawberry. Returning her attention to the screen she did her best to ignore him. He seemed to take the hint and stopped talking. However he did not pick up on the hint that she wanted him to leave. He situated himself to be comfortable with his leg resting against hers. She didn't know if it was on purpose or not. She didn't know if she wanted him to move or not. Why was she reading into this she should probably stop? She looked around and locked eyes with Bonnie. She sent Caroline the "need help?" look but Caroline just shook her head. She was determined to get through this without letting Klaus get to her.

The next movie was My Fair Lady and so far Caroline had gone without one word to him; even though he sat so close to her and she smelled him. Not on purpose of course but he was sitting awfully close. He smelled like sandalwood, vanilla and something a little bit spicy like peppermint. She found she rather liked it, before real Caroline kicked in and made her sit up straighter and not make any more notes about him.

She poured herself another glass and sat back to watch the movie. Damon and Elena had left during the last half of the first movie. Wasn't surprising considering Damon hated these things and Elena did whatever he said. She looked for bonnie to ask her to join them but she couldn't see her. She had somehow disappeared. She reached into her bag and pulled out her cell phone to find she had a text from Stefan.

_Don't feel like going out tonight. See you later._

Figures. Just when she needed someone to rescue her there was no one in sight; or out of sight for that matter.

"Everything all right love? You're looking a bit antsy" he said giving her a half mouth smile.

"Nope! Everything is just fine, I need to get up and stretch a little is all." She got up to stretch her legs and arms out. When she looked at him again he was staring across the park. She looked over to where he was and saw his sister; His sister with a woman with a deep red bucket hat on. Caroline raised her guard when she saw it was the same woman her and bonnie had seen earlier.

"Klaus that's the girl I was asking about earlier, the witch." She whispered to him. However Klaus seemed not to notice. His face was intense as he stared across the park at the woman. He took a very deep controlled breath and continued to stare. The woman's head came around to meet his gaze. You could barely make her eyes out as it was covered by her hat. Caroline heard Klaus' breath hitch as the girl turned away and spoke with Rebecca again.

"Do you know her?" Caroline asked him touching his shoulder. She couldn't help but be a bit concerned about his behavior.

"That lady, next to Rebecca? Caroline can you see her?" he asked sounding as if he were very far away. She looked up to make sure that she could see her and indeed she could.

"Yes. Am I not supposed to?" She asked hesitantly. She couldn't be sure anymore what was real or not. What was correct to feel or hear and what wasn't. It was all rather confusing.

"Damon and bonnie are having a meeting in the grill. They need you too to come." Klaus snapped his eyes to the messenger which happened to be Elena. He composed himself and stood up. Brushing imaginary grass off his pants and pointed in the general direction of the grill.

"Lead on." He followed her without hesitating. Since when did Klaus follow orders. Since when was Klaus ever shocked by anything that happened. He was shocked by the girl. Caroline knew that but why was what she didn't know.

Inside the grill everyone was at a large table in the middle of the place. There was no one ther except the bartender who was cleaning up the bar. Matt and Stephan had joined the group along with Meredith and Bonnie. Caroline took the seat next to her and Klaus stood at the end of the table.

"Not that I wouldn't love to play a game of charades with all you lovely people but what have we actually calling this meeting for?" Klaus asked putting on his bored look as he directed the question at Damon.

"Well Meredith says more blood bags are missing and no one is going to fess up. Plus Bonnie's witch detector thingamadoodle went off and is going bat shit apparently." Damon said. Klaus rolled his eyes and walked over to the bar. He waved at the bartender and asked for a drink.

"A man came into the hospital this afternoon feeling lightheaded. I examined him and found a fresh bite mark on the inside of his wrist. He said 'a pretty lady gave it to him'. Whoever is doing this has to stop. I am not on the best terms in my job as is and the whole town is on high alert because of Bonnie's dad. We have to be smarter than this." She almost yelled at everyone.

"Actually that would be my fault." A voice came from the door. Everyone was silent as the person moved closer.

"I really am sorry about that. I didn't mean to get anyone in trouble" It was a girl who looked to be about twenty with dark black hair and pale skin. He big dark brown eyes gave her an innocent look as she addressed the group. She was beautiful but in a foreign way.

Damon was over to her in a flash and had his hand at her throat before anyone could even think about speaking. He pinned her against the wall.

"Who are you? What do you want here?" he asked her while she looked at him with honest curiosity.

"You're worried about the people you love most. I understand that." She said slowly." But I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Damon…" Stephan said in a warning tone.

"No." Damon said holding his free hand to his brother." No more sneak attack, weirdo vampire, or freak manic killers. I'm done. If you don't tell me who you are I will rip your pretty little head off."

"Is that what you'll do?' she asked with humor behind her eyes. He squeezed harder but as soon as he did he dropped like a rock. He held his head between his hands.

"Okay Bonnie stop!" He seethed between closed teeth.

"Not me." She squeaked out. The woman smoothed out her hair and stepped toward Damon as he recovered from the pain. He held a hand out to him.

"Hello Damon Salvator, my name is Beatrice Poleist. I am not here to hurt you but I am not fond of being choked." He looked up and her and stood without taking her hand. Before he could get a snarky comment in Beatrice was shoved against the pillar again and held by the neck. The all looked as Klaus held her up with anger burning in his eyes and he stared into the woman.

"I said I don't like to be choked Klaus. Don't means no. No choking." She struggled to say as He held her there and it looked as if he would never remove his hand from her neck.

It was silent for a while as everyone contemplated what to do. Bonnie thought she should stop Klaus because that woman was a sister witch, one that maybe could teach her expression but she was also a vampire. Stephan wanted to save her. Had a sudden urge to rescue her but couldn't explain why? Meredith just stared. Damon also stared but he didn't like the bitch so as far as he was concerned Klaus could do what he wanted. Elena couldn't tell you what she was feeling one moment to the next. Caroline, like the others had no idea what to do. Klaus rarely showed passion of any kind. His anger was usually distant and disconnected but this felt personal, heated almost. As they all sat there was a silent battle going on between best friends a few feet away.

Beatrice stared at Klaus as he tried to cover up the anger she had brought out and the hurt he had caused her and she tried to think of a way to get him not to kill her. She wasn't going to die. Not just yet.

"Put me down." She said softly "Put me down my love." He set her down on the floor and pushed her away as he walked out of the grill not saying a word.

"I think that could have gone worse." She said picking up her hat she had dropped in the process of all the madness.

**AHHHH! Sorry this took so long! Sorry! I am so slow! More soon! I hope. Love Beatrice? Hate her? Tell me I want to know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own vampire diaries.**

**Another chapter. I am so worried I am doing this wrong. This is hard for me! **

Caroline walked to up Tyler's house. He had left Matt the deed for her so she could live there without worrying about the vervian in the water. He wasn't coming back though. She knew. Maybe he could be happy somewhere else; with someone else. The thought made her mouth pucker and clench her teeth together.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay with you Caroline Forbes." Beatrice said from behind her. Caroline had been lost in thought and had not heard the girl's boots klick-klacking on the sidewalk. She ran a hand through her hair and tried to understand why watching this girl was her problem. She knew Damon and Stephan didn't need anyone else at their house and no way would Bonnie's dad go for a vampire witch. Then there was that whole display with Klaus. Even though Rebecca didn't seem to think it was a good idea for Beatrice to go home with her. Caroline had a hundred questions. She didn't really know how to go about asking them.

"No problem." She said walking a little faster. You can stay in one of the guest bedrooms upstairs. When she got to the porch she saw five suitcases stacked next to the door. She looked back at Beatrice amazed. Beatrice looked back at her sheepishly.

"I kind of knew I was going to stay here before. Sometimes I know…" She broke off with her mouth open as if she were trying to explain something that didn't really make sense. Caroline shook her head as she unlocked the door. She walked in and set her keys on the entry table.

Matt's truck lights shone as he pulled up. He needed to let Beatrice into the house. He walked up to the house and grabbed two of Beatrice's suitcases. He started to walk up the stairs.

"Come on in Beatrice." He said to her.

"I'll show you to your room." Caroline picking up another suitcase and followed Matt. Beatrice followed with two suitcases. In her hands as she trudged up the stairs. Caroline opened a door on the right and Matt followed her inside and set the suitcases down. He headed out of the room but not before Beatrice grabbed his shoulder.

"Caroline is safe Matt. I try not to cause trouble." She smiled at him and he frowned back at her.

"You're vampire who is friends with the Mikealson's who randomly shows up to town; No trouble? I'll believe that when I see it." She walked down stairs and she followed him out as he walked out the door she leaned on the railing and yelled out after him.

"Thanks for helping me with my bags!" she stepped back into the room and looked around. This guest room was painted a deep red with paisley curtains and a white four poster bed with a light pink bed spread. There was a dresser with a mirror and a pop out window. In the corner of the room was an antique reading chair. Caroline figured it was the girl guest room in the Lockwood house. She watched Beatrice take it in and place a suitcase on her bed.

"You can ask question if you want." She said to Caroline. "Or not if you don't want to know. Sometimes I find that people don't want to know everything. So you can leave me or ask questions, or just stand." She sat down and shook her head. : Sorry I'm just rambling sometimes I ramble. I am nervous. I have lived by myself for so long I think I forgot how to be around people." She started taking her clothes out and putting them in the dresser drawers. Caroline sat down in the chair and watched Beatrice walk back and forth between the dresser and her suitcase. She watched her unload three suitcases before Caroline said something.

"So you're Klaus's friend?" she asked awkwardly. Beatrice laughed. It spilled out of her and touched Caroline like sunshine over skin in the summertime.

"Doesn't seem that way? I suppose the strangling earlier gave a bad impression. In truth we have loved each other. We were best friends and then we weren't. I imagine the things I have done have caused him to hate me. At one time we were engaged to be married. That was four lifetimes ago."

"Engaged!?" Caroline shrieked. It was a mixture of shock along with excitement because Caroline loved a good story. Maybe there was also a bit of jealousy if she was being completely honest. Apparently a little bit more than a little because Beatrice gave her a flash of a smile at her outburst.

"Yes. As much as Klaus can be dark, brooding, and moody he can also be bright, sweet and thoughtful." She smiled like she was remembering something. "He is also quite handsome don't you think?" she asked Caroline.

"If by handsome you mean awful." Caroline smiled back at her. She liked Beatrice. Maybe she was latching onto someone because Tyler had left. Maybe it was because she had recently lost Elena's friendship. However she genuinely wanted to be friends with this girl she hardly knew.

"I do hope he hasn't caused too much trouble for you." She said quieter now. Caroline didn't answer her. She thought of Jenna and Alaric. She thought of April's parents and how Klaus had once tried to sacrifice her. She thought of all Elena's suffering and of Stephan. She thought of the entire council and Tyler's mom; And about Tyler.

Beatrice was over in a moment in front of her. She Held out her hand to Caroline.

"I would like to see if I could." She grabbed Caroline's hand. Caroline froze but didn't pull her hand away.

"See what?" She asked hesitantly.

"What he's done." Beatrice said and closed her eyes. Caroline wasn't sure what to do so she closed her eyes too. She felt all the memories being pulled out of her mind and watched them played out; she felt every heartbreak again. She hurt for everyone. She screamed for Tyler as he turned into a hybrid. She also remembered how Klaus had saved her and Tyler. She hated Katharine as much as she had before. She watched as Elena's house and Family burned to the ground. So much more. There was just too much to remember.

Caroline ripped her hand away. "No. Stop please I can't." She opened her eyes to find Beatrice sitting on the ground crying.

"I am so sorry for you. He hurts so much. He has been used and abused. It doesn't make up for what he does but he trusts no one but himself." She said wiping her face off.

Caroline Just stared at her. Beatrice wiped her face off and stood up and tried her best at a smile.

"I brought you a Gift Caroline Forbes." She walked over the the biggest suitcase of the five and pulled out a clothing bag.

"I know that the Towns annual Moon Ball is coming up and there is nothing I love more than buying beautiful dresses for my friends."

Klaus threw his brandy glass against the wall and ran his fingers through his hair. Disappointed with himself for showing so much emotion in front of all those useless people. He ran through a list of reasons of how she could possibly be here. The heartbreak of her death was freshened by her re appearance and he ached to rip his own heart out and burn it. That would accomplish nothing because he still didn't know what she wanted.

It had been two hundred years. Two centuries since he had seen her and she suddenly appears out of nowhere. He paced his study back and forth wondering what he was going to do about her. He could kill her; it always had been an option. Since he was the only one who could it would be fitting for him to do it now while he was still angry with her. Yet he knew he wouldn't. Never could he dream of hurting her. She knew that and mocked him by coming to be here.

"Klaus? Brother." Rebecca called from the doorway.

"She had better not be with you Rebecca or I swear to heaven above that I will snap both your necks." He poured himself another glass of brandy and went to sit in a chair.

"No, she went to stay with Caroline." She walked into the room and watched as he went rigid.

"Fantastic." He looked at her "Why is she here Rebecca? How is she here?" he set the glass down and stared at her directly waiting for an answer.

"She didn't Die Klaus. She Never died." She repeated almost to herself. " She made us believe she had died in the fire with a steak through her heart but she tricked us and left."  
"I'm surprised you aren't as angry as I am Rebecca. She was as much a part of your life as she was of mine." She sat back now hiding his emotions behind a mask. "She used us to get away."

Rebecca shook her head.

"I was angry. At first I wanted to tear her to shreds for all the hurt she had caused us Klaus. But how could I? With a clean conscience? How could I have harmed her knowing what our family has made her suffer through?"

"Conscience? Rebecca Conscience has never held you back before." He smiled coldly at her.

"It's different with her and we both know it. You can fool everyone behind that hate and misery you hold onto Klaus. God knows I do it too. But don't do her the dishonor of pretending she is nothing to us."

She got up to leave the room

"How long will she be here?" he asked just before she reached the door. Rebecca shrugged

"She didn't say. She has taken a liking to that girl of yours. Caroline is probably half in love with you already knowing how Bea speaks so highly of you. That would be just like her to give you exactly what you want."

**ah! I think maybe next chapter will be a flashback? No? Yes? THANKS**!


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

**I don't know if I have said this but I love Stephan and Rebecca. Stebecca? I think Rebecca is just spicy enough to be with Stephan.**

Caroline walked out of her car to school. Mondays were no better for vampires than they were for humans as far as Caroline could remember. Mondays meant the start of school and the start of seeing people she sometimes avoided. She spent most of the day going in and out, only paying attention half the time. At the end of the day she walked into her history class and sat in the back. Six months ago she would have sat in the front and answered every question. Now her eye lids fluttered from lack of sleep.

Their history teacher was late. He wasn't sitting at the desk where he normally did. Everyone was starting to get restless. When the principal walked in Caroline picked her head up.

"We have a guest speaker for you today." He said as Klaus walked in the room. Caroline groaned out loud and instantly regretted it. The principal shot her a look and Klaus winked at her.

"Your teacher felt very ill suddenly and luckily Mr. Mikealson was here just at the right time and seems to have studied the 1700's in great detail." He suddenly turned and walked out. Caroline narrowed her eyes. That man had been under compulsion and she put her head down on her desk. She didn't know if she could endure this.

For days she had tried to get Beatrice to talk about her past. So far she hadn't said a word that was negative about Klaus. Since the first night she had been at the house she hadn't really talked about him much. She hadn't really talked about anything. Mostly she just asked questions and listen to Caroline explain what had happened since Klaus had turned up wanting to release his werewolf side. She was a good listener her eyes got wide at the details. She laughed when Caroline added something in that had happened that was comical and she cried. She cried when she learned Finn died. Caroline had been scared to tell her that she had taken part in Coles death and while Beatrice was hurt by the news she wasn't upset with her. She could tell she really cared for Klaus family. Caroline had to stop when she got to the part about where Cole died. Beatrice wasn't crying but the haunted look in her face made Caroline stop.

Klaus was droning on in his way that he did. In his superior tone as all the boys rolled their eyes and all the girls stared at him. As he walked back and forth droning on and on Caroline watched the clock. . History was the last class of the day so when the bell rang everyone shoved books in there bag and headed out the door. Caroline just sat not moving.

"Career change?" she asked finally taking her book and putting it in her bag walking to the front the class.

"Actually, I might pick it up as a hobby" he sat in the desk chair. " all the rewards of young minds and what not." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I think you like being drooled over by all those girls." she said stopping in front of the desk. She saw a question in his gaze. Most likley a question about Beatrice she knew, but if he wasn't going to be a man and ask her she wouldn't give him any information. She turned to leave when he called after her.

"Caroline. Perhaps you would you have dinner with me tonight?" he asked her

" I was supposed to meet Bea at _Buena Serra_ at Five if you want to join us you can." She said hesitantly. She knew bringing her up might be a problem but she was all about stirring the pot. He cringed before covering it up.

" I have no interest in eating dinner with Bea" he said easing his eyes to hers and smirking. Somthing she had come to know as a sign of covering somthing up. He was pretending to indifferent to her. However there was the way he pronounced her name; Bea with an "_a" sound _ at the end almost as if he went to say her full name put got cut off. He said it with familiarity.

" You know what Beatrice told me" Caroline said almost absently" She told me she has never once regretted getting to know you. Or loving you for that matter. I told her she was crazy. I told her she was talking about a different original vampire named Klaus. But you know sometimes I see it. Every once in a great while you show somthing worth believing in Klaus. The offer of dinner stands." She turned and walked out her face getting hot. She had just given Klaus a compliment much less invited him to dinner.

She shook her head and walked out to her car. Whatever was coming over her she needed to stop it. Driving to the library she blasted the music and forgot about reality for a little while. She got out of the car and looked over her school reading list. Walking through the glass doors she dropped a copy of wuthering heights that was two weeks overdue in the book drop.

" Good afternoon young lady can I help you with somthing?" a voice came from behind the counter. Caroline looked up to decline to see Beatrice smiling at her. She had gotten a hair cut. Her black bangs went straight across her forehead now. She was also wearing red cat eye glasses that had a rhinestone in either of the swooped corners. She gave Caroline a full smile.

" Guess who was chosen as new librarian, after the last one took a temporary leave of absence?" she pointed at herself and twirled around. Caroline rolled her eyes. Between Bea and Klaus all the teachers and staff of Mystic fall would be out sick or on vacation. Not that she was going to miss Mrs. Grey the old librarian with her pinched nose and sour expressions

" Nice glasses. They complete the whole sexy librarian thing." she said smiling at her new friend. " Klaus posed as a history teacher today at the high school" she said leaning on the counter.

" Boy has it bad." Beatrice said winking at Caroline who blushed, an action that was becoming entirely too familiar to her.

" Knowing Klaus he had some secret agenda to get somthing." she said brushing it off. But Beatrice wouldn't let it go. She had deducted from the stories that Klaus felt a special attachment to Caroline. While Caroline thought she would be upset it was completely the opposite.

" A secret agenda to stare down into those big beautiful eyes of yours and get you to lay on his bed." she winked at Caroline.

" Beatrice!" Caroline shrieked covering her mouth. She giggled. She shouldn't have but it was somthing she missed dearly; casually joking with a friend. She hadn't know this girl for very long but she felt safe and comfortable like home.

" I'll meet you at that quaint little restaurant as we discussed." she said waving at her and going to help a little boy at the counter. Caroline shook her head and proceeded to find all her books. When she was done she went to the checkout counter She saw Beatrice in the corner she had accumulated a total of seven children and was reading them _The Gingerbread_ Man. Her voice was so animated Caroline laughed as she waved goodbye to her and headed out.

Caroline felt like getting dressed up for dinner since _Buena Serra_ was a little more dressy than the grill. Beatrice had said she could rummage through all of her clothes and it was pretty darn close to shopping. Before she could go have fun she forced herself to sit down at the kitchen table and do all her homework that she needed to catch up on. It was ridiculous the amounts of homework that could come from a couple days of school. She walked to her room. She had taken Tyler's old room because it comforted her. It still smelled like him. She saw a box on her bed tied up with a red ribbon. She instantly thought of Klaus and she was angry. She hated when he got her gifts. She tore the bow off and flipped the top open. Mad as she was she couldn't not open it. In pretty slanted cursive that was not Klaus' the note read:

Caroline,

_I was in the possession of a bit of time today._

_I found this today thought you would like it_.

_Thank you for your kindness._

- Bea

She pulled out a dress. It was a light peach almost nude color it's dipped into a deep V. It was sinched in at the waste by a gold chain belt. The sheer layer over the creme silk of the inside made Caroline swish the fabric back and forth. Beatrice was right she did like it. She pulled her clothes off and put on a deep plunge bra and pulled the dress on. She smiled at her reflection. She took put some simple pink crystal earings in and a braided gold chain her father had gotten her once. She put on pair of coral heeled gladiator shoes. She loved this part of going out. She pulled her hair up into a twist with two small braids running back on one side and come curls coming loose. Like a true Romanian godess. She laughed and spritzed herself with perfume before grabbing her keys.

She told Beatrice she would take her out to a nice dinner; or rather a nicer dinner than the grill and Buena Serra was the closest thing to fancy they had around here. She texted Beatrice when she got there. She sat as the hostess, who was a cheerleader from school, ushered her to a table. She sat down and waited a few minutes. After she thought about calling Beatrice her phone vibrated to signal a text.

_Caroline my dear, I cannot make it tonight. Ice cream and a girl movie tonight? I apologize. -B_

Caroline sighed and replied that that would be perfect. She shook her head and decided what to do next. Eat by herself which was pathetic or walk out which was not a very good plan either. She stood up to leave as she watched the last person she wanted to see walking in the door.

Klaus' eyes caught hers as he looked around the restaurant. He smirked and pointed Caroline out to the hostess. She sat down in her seat and tried to think of what to do. She stared down at the white tablecloth like it held the answers to the universe. When she looked up Klaus was standing at the table.

" Hello love." he said in greeting as he always did and sat across from her. The hostess smiled at them both.

" Are you waiting for someone else? And would you like drinks?" she asked politely.

Caroline somehow managed to tell her no one else was coming and ask for lemon water. Klaus ordered a brandy and sat back relaxed in his chair and watched Caroline fiddle with the end of her hem. She felt the need to explain to him what wad happening but didn't know where to begin.

" Beatrice has been otherwise detained I assume? She was always very punctual so I can only guess she isn't coming" he said thanking the waitress as she set the drinks down and told them she would be back to take their order. She looked up at him glad he didn't assume that she planned this or even made a joke in that direction. He could read her relief on her face. He chuckled and shook his head.

" I know better to think you would get dressed up and invite me to dinner Caroline. You find me to be a monster. A monster capable of doing horrible unforgivable things if I remember correctly." he looked at her intently.

" You remember quite correctly." She said shortly. She should have know better than to invite him here. But she was a lady. " However Klaus it would be rude to get up and leave so will you join me for dinner?" she asked silently cursing Beatrice. She was going to get an earful tonight. Caroline suspected she had done this on purpose. She did not wait for him to respond to her. She decided to ask him questions about him so he couldn't ask to talk about her. It didn't matter if it started small and unimportant.

"So Klaus which Beatle was your favorite?"

Beatrice sat across the street and watched her plan work smoothly. She laughed as as she listened to her new friend and her old friend laugh and smile. As hard as Caroline tried to hate him she simply couldn't. Beatrice knew she couldn't. Klaus was deadly charming when he wanted to be. She had compelled the history to feel poorly and the principal had called the Mikealsons house to see if Elijah who was on file to teach history as a sub could come in. Klaus had agreed to come in instead of his brother assuring the principal he had the same qualifications. He was banking he would see Caroline and ask her to dinner because he was trying to forget Beatrice was in town. The rest was really determined by how much Caroline really didn't hate Klaus. She was proud of herself, though she knew Klaus would suspect somthing she knew he loved Caroline Forbes.

" Beatrice. You are a master of manipulation if you got those two together to eat a whole dinner together." Rebecca said from behind her. She smiled up at her friend.

" Well I am no Katerina, but not bad if you ask me." she winked at Rebecca and stood up.

" He is too stubborn for his own good. And she claims to hate him." Rebecca said.

" So did I once." Beatrice said. " They deserve true love Rebecca, just like all of us. I think they are too hard headed to see that they could be one of the great love stories of the century." Beatrice states walking down the sidewalk away from Rebecca.

" Thousands of years haven't knocked that romantic out of you?"

**I wrote this on my phone. I never knew that the B and the N were so close together. Took me forever. Thanks for reading. More Caroline and Klaus moments soon**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't Vampire Diaries**

**Flash back time. I realize I said before that Klaus hasn't seen Beatrice in 200 years but I am going to change that so sorry for anyone who I confuse but I am confused myself.**

Klaus walked outside to get some fresh air. There was a village within walking distance so he headed in that direction. His foul mood was beginning to get on everyone's nerves. His siblings had tried everything to cheer him up. However he couldn't tell them why he was so upset. He felt a massive amount of guilt for killing his mother years ago and telling his siblings that his father had actually done it. The guilt was actually eating him alive and festering like an infected wound of the soul. They would never forgive him if he told them. To blame it on his hot temper would not be sufficient. He knew his mother had resented what she had created them to be. Monsters.

He walked into the square of where they had been staying for the time being until they Ran this place dry of blood. He walked around a little bit before he decided to choose someone to have for an afternoon treat. He scanned the crowd before watching a young man walk into a smithy shop. Klaus smiled, he loved to feed on young people he got to take away the youth that was taken from him. He glided to the door and entered the shop. He saw the back of the man's head. He was wearing a sun hat if sorts and loose fitting farm noticed he was rather short for a man; probably no more than boy. He turned and looked at him. His eyes took him by suprise; big doe eyes that held a pure innocence and. A beauty that belonged to a woman. Not a man.

Before Klaus could walk up to the boy his brother came in behind him and the girl turned her head away. Klaus turned to find Kol standing right behind him. He was grinning wildly. Lol had always been the brat of the family spoiled rotten.

" Niklaus, trying to find some entertainment in this droll town if ours?" he looked around the shop and saw the man running it. An old fat greasy man eyeing the girl dressed in boys clothes oddly. They were standing to the back of the shop as thean did not seem to notice either of them. He turned to the girl.

" What are you here for girly? To pick up masters orders I assume?" she nodded once in responce. " Its a crying shame he don't let you out in lady clothes give me somthing to look at everyday" he reached out and touched her face Klaus felt the urge tobrip his hand off. The girl flinched away and stepped back. At this the man became enraged. He stalked closer to her until he was right in her face.

" you would be so lucky to receive my affections and attentions little girl. A lowly house servant such as you." He grabbed her by the shoulders and picked her up. " Now I shall take what I have been longing for and ruin you for any other man. Don't try and tell me your master will care for I know him to be a cruel and heartless man." he shoved her violently onto a crude table and began to remove her shirt. Klaus lunged at him but not before Kol pulled him back. He covered his mouth with a finger and pointed to the girl. At first Klaus was horrifies that his brother would watch this and yet when he looked he saw the woman pull a dagger from the back of her pant waistband. She was now wearing a light pink undergarment and trousers and Klaus wondered how anyone could have thought she was a boy.

" Sir." the man stopped to look at her. " I will ask you only once to unhand me and give me my masters order. As I am lacking in patience today. I apologize about the death of your daughter caught by the plauge but I will not tolerate this savagry." she calmly. The man hesitated a moment before shaking his head and trying to undo her pants. The girl shook her head pulled the dagger out and sliced a peice of the mans ear off. He howled in pain as he grabbed his head and backed away from her.

" You realize sir, I could have caused more damage to you than your ear. However you needed a reminder in listening to others." the man was still howling like a screech owl. The woman put her shirt back on and tucked it in. Wiped the blood off the dagger and put it in the back of her pants. She walked around the man as her glared at her with hatred and grabbed a bundle wrapped in burlap. She set two silver coins on the table and walked to the door. She looked up at the both and bowed to both of them. Kol stepped forward as she stared at him.

" I have no qualms with you demon let me be." she left the shack and walked alone outside.

" I feel drawn to her." Klaus told Kol. lol smiled at him and nodded but said no more as they both went and fed on the man without an ear

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

Klaus woke up from a deep sleep and sat up in bed. It was dawn outside as he took his time waking up. He swung his legs to the side of the bed. His head snapped up as he heard a commotion out in the front part of the house. He threw some pants on and walked out of his room. There was screaming coming from the front part of the house. He passed Rebecca as he made his way out.

" What is going on?"he asked her. She smiled at him and made her way in the opposite direction.

" It seems to me like Fin and Kol brought you a gift." she giggles as she bounced down the hall. He gave her an odd look and continued on. The voices were getting louder as he got closer as if the argument was getting worse. There was nothing worse than breaking Kol and Fin. But as he got to the front of the house he saw that it wasn't Kol and Fin fighting each other. It was Kol and fin fighting a woman. Not just any woman but the woman from town two days ago.

She was giving them a very hard time kicking and screaming. It was obvious they were trying very hard not to hurt her otherwise they would have snapped one of her bones to make her cooperate. Though she was putting up a decent fight. He leaned against the wall and enjoyed the show.

" Hold still woman! I purchased you from that horrid man. You belong to us." Kol tried to grab her shoulders but she slapped him across the face.

" I belong to no one but myself." Fin came and grabbed her shoulders.

" Its a wonder you two didn't just compell her." Klaus said finally piping up. Lol looked up at him and smiled.

" Brother if it worked I would have. I have brought you a gift. A rare and feisty beauty." He turned to the girl who proceeded to kick him between the legs and when he fell to the floor she spit on him. She shook Fin off and dusted off her trousers that she was still wearing. She let out a long sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. It was long and black and a a little wavy. She curtsied to fin and then to Klaus.

" My name is Beatrice Poliest. How may I be of service to the young masters?" she curtsied again. Fin looked shocked at her sudden attitude change and Klaus smiled.

They had Beatrice in their service for about six months all the while she treated him with a cold civility. They had moved twice since then. Klaus had tried to get to know her but he wound up getting angry everytime she turned him away. He did not understand why she was so cold to him. It irritated him and he thought of ways to make her talk to him. He also didn't know why he cared so much. She seemed to like Rebecca enough she seemed to talk to her more than anyone. She also got along with Elijah, he made her laugh almost everyday and it twisted a knife in Klaus' stomach.

As he was getting dressed she walked into his room to clear the fireplace. She didn't make eye contact with him as she did so.

" Why won't you look at me?" he asked stepping closer to her. She bent her head lower.

" would you prefer I did Master Mikealson?" she responded with her head bent. She finished putting the ashes in her bucket she stood up. She turned to him and looked at him. He almost wished he hadn't. Her solid gaze held all the pain he had caused anyone. He looked away from her.

" I would prefer you to call me Niklaus or Klaus." he said as she set the bucket down and moved to Klaus' bed. She shook her head.

" It would be above my station to call you by your proper name." she shook the blankets out. He came up behind her and grabbed the fabric from her hands.

" You don't have to do that Bea." He moved his head down to smell her hair. She smelled like lavender oil. He pushed her hair back from her neck and kissed her neck. She went rigid and turned around. Looking at her Klaus didn't know who he was anymore. He fell into her stare her soft features and cascading hair. He kissed her forehead and rested his mouth there. She sighed and let herself relax against him. He ran his fingers through her hair.

" For six months I thought you hated me but your heart sound like you don't my dear." he said smiling as she blushed red.

" For six months you have been the gentleman every girl dreams of having. You are exceptionally handsome and you have never treated me as a house servant Master Michealson. I would have to have some sort of mental disease to dislike you." She smiled up at him putting her hand on his cheek. He kissed her then. She sighed against him as she stood up on her toes to meet him. He laughed as he picked her up and spun her around.

When he set her down she flashed him a smile before stepping away and putting distance between them. She shook her head.

" Klaus." she shook her head again. " Master Mikealson, you don't know because I havn't told you. I am a witch. I wasn't born one but there were sacrifices made so that I could become one. I should have told you but..." before she could finish He kissed her again, deeply and without reserve.

" Dear, it doesn't matter. My mother was a witch. It doesn't matter to me. You're mine that's all that matters." when he said that she stepped back again.

" Master Mikealson. I Cannot be yours until I am my own. I want to be just my own before I belong to anyone." she looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

" You wish to leave Beatrice?" he sounded cold now. Distant. She turned and pleaded with him. He pushed her away as he stepped closer to her. He walked to the door.

" Beatrice Poliest. You are free to go. You no longer belong to our family you are free to do as you please. I do not wish to see you. Please move your things out by the evening." He left as she stared after him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000

It was difficult for Beatrice to say goodbye. Especially to Rebecca. She had looked at Beatrice as if she was abandoning her. She had even teared up a little when she had to say goodbye to Kol and fin who she had grown not to hate. She but together her meager belongings and walked into town. She didn't know what she was going to do now that she was her own person. She rented a room from an old woman in town. She was sweet and stayed out of Beatrice's buisness. Two weeks she spent their doing absolutly nothing. She came out one day too tired to open her eyes. She had not been sleeping since she left The Mikealsons' home. The woman took one looked at her her and shook her head.

" Girl you need to go back to those you live before you die of a broken heart." she smiled at her and nodded at the door. Beatrice stood for a second in front if the woman. She had been abandoned as a child and now she had found people that she felt at home with. Why had she left? She took off outside as the old woman laughed joyfully. She ran and ran until she couldn't breath and then she ran some more. When she reached the house she ran up the walkway and through the door. She didn't think about catching her breath. She ran to klaus' room. He looked up from somthing he was drawing. He looked up in suprise at her. She crossed the room and slapped him across the face.

" How could you tell someone to just leave like that. You are no gentleman Niklaus Mikealson. I love you and you broke my heart when you did that. You spent six months trying to make me like you and yet you almost destroyed it!" he looked at her honest humor on his face. She smiled at him and reached up to kiss him. He smiles against her mouth. As he held her tight. She pulled her head back.

" Well there will be some rules. I will call all of you by your first names. And I will not be a servant. I will be paid. And there will be no more draining people of blood where I need to dispose of them."

" Well we had better get you some new clothes." the voice from the door was Rebecca accompanied by Elijah, Kol, and Fin.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

Klaus had finished his dinner Long before he had finished his story. Caroline stared at him from across the table. Her eyes were wide. Eyes he had only seen once before. Eyes he lost himself in. She was not expecting him to share so much about Beatrice when she asked. In fact she had excpected him to avoid the question. When she looked down she saw her hand had moves to cover his. She pulled it away quickly.

"How did she turn into a vampire? " Caroline asked him. The cloud went back into his eyes as the cocky pride came back. Caroline was slighly dissapointed.

" I think story time is over tonight love. Let me walk you home."

**Okay. Goodness Gracious. I love Klaus**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Vampire Diaries.

No VD until the eighteenth. That's just crazy

Beatrice zipped her dress up and walked over to the mirror. It was amazing that seven hundred years and she still worried about what she looked like. Her black short dress was tight and chic. She liked her new glasses with no prescription though she felt silly for wearing them. She slipped on her red kitten heels and walked out of the house. It was nice to have time that was just her own. She could think of the best ways to spend the time she had left.

She also loved the people here. She had spent time with Bonnie trying to convince her in very subtle ways that working with Silas was a very bad idea while trying to teach her how to use expression. Since she had become a vampire the spirits of past witches had fled her and she relied solely on the energy from nature and other people. She didn't get along with too many witches but bonnie seemed to except her easily enough. Of course Rebecca had been around her a good amount in the past week. They hadn't shared about the last hundred years. In fact Beatrice was still waiting for Rebecca to tell her Kol and Fin were dead. She had seen Klaus around often enough but he avoided her sarcastic glares easily enough.

Then there was Caroline who was massive ball of beauty and insecurities. Beatrice could tell she was strong and outspoken. It seemed Niklaus had a type. She smiled and went to the dry cleaner in town to pick up her dress for tomorrow. She also had to stop by Rebecca's to drop off a necklace she was letting her borrow. It was actually a necklace Rebecca had gotten her a long time ago. She had chuckled when she asked for it; it brought back so many memories. She pulled up to the house in her Red Lexus she had compelled out of a car salesman. She had felt a little guilty about that. Poor man probably got fired.

She looked up at the house. All together not so different from all the houses she had lived in with them before. It was the most ostentatious house in town next to the Lockwood's. She shook her head. Niklaus could never blend in. She walked up to the house and knocked lightly on the door. She knew Rebecca may be out so she stepped through the door and walked the jewelry box to Rebecca's room.

She admired all the pictures She had up of her brothers. As she looked closer on the dresser she realized there was one of her right before she had left. It was a black and white of her with all of them at the beach in 1912. Klaus had had a family Photograph planned that day. Back then it took a bit more of an effort than it did now, where a single camera could hold thousands of pictures at once in color. She was still amazed at the progress made through the years. She picked up the photo and smiled at the memory. The Bathing suits were so conservative compared to now. All the boys wore the water jumpsuits and the girls wore suit dresses. Rather inconvenient for the beach she thought. She much preferred the wild floozy ways of the modern lady.

"You almost weren't in that picture. Do you remember?" She started at his voice. He was eerily quiet when he wanted to be.

"It's not nice to sneak up on people Klaus. Yes, I do remember. I didn't think I should be in the picture because I wasn't a part of the family." She looked up at him. She saw the hard lines of a frown on his face. "You had better get that look off your face Niklaus or your face is bound to freeze that way." She put the picture back where it went and turned to face him. He was leaning against the doorjamb with his arms crossed as he always did when he was upset.

" You know, thinking about it now that was about four months before you di… left. So what I want to know is if the reason you fought being in that picture so much is because you knew you were leaving?" She turned her head away from him and felt the guilt wash over her.

"You left all of us without thinking of anyone but you." He said voice raised now. At his comment her head snapped up. She had put her guilt of lying to the Mikealson's away long ago and she would not let him make her feel this way. She walked up to him and stuck her finger in his face like a disappointed mother.

"Niklaus Mikealson you will not do this to me." He smiled snarkily and tried to walk away but she didn't let him. She grabbed his arm and continued to talk/yell. "You listen to me. You are a dark horrible miserable man. You blame everyone else for your problems. 'oh poor me I'm Klaus and I have daddy and mommy issues.' You cannot take you r trust issues out on me. You never trusted anyone even before I left. How could I stay after all the death you caused Klaus. All the people I might as well have killed them because I said absolutely nothing as you destroyed the life of thousands of people. Your whole family is like a hurricane everywhere they go. Running from your father and you hunting your siblings down and and stuffing them in coffins Klaus! Your family! If I would have defied you for even one minute I would have been dead. Don't you try to pretend it's not true." She let go of his arm and stabbed her finger into his chest.

"Well it would seem you happen to be harder to kill than I thought." She took a sharp breath in and started to walk out of the room but he grabbed her and held her with both his hands by her shoulders. She was always afraid when he held her like this because he was the only one that could make her forget her conscience. He could also be the coldest person she knew and there was really no telling what he would do.

"How is it that you could leave?" he asked whispering now. She looked straight at him.

"How is it that you could have asked me to stay?" she asked back. It seemed like the seconds were hours as the listened to silence. Finally he pulled her to him and held her. She let out a breath she had been holding.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry. I had to get out .I missed you. I missed everyone Klaus you have to know that I did." He hushed her as she tried not to cry. She had not expected him to forgive her. She had not expected to leave him on good terms. He pulled her a little away from him and kissed her. It was like water. She missed being close to him. She had not been as close to anyone as she had been to him. She kissed him back putting everything she had felt she missed into it. She stepped back and smiled broadly at him.

"What are you wearing tomorrow night?" she asked. She wasn't sure she could be any happier. She had to remember that it was her goal to get Caroline and Klaus to realize their undying love to each other and at the rate they were going she wasn't going to have enough time if she live for another two hundred years.

"I think I can scrounge something up my dear. Would you like to be my date to the ball?" he asked bowing low and holding out this hand. She shook her head.

"No Niklaus but Caroline needs one, I do believe you can pick her up at seven." She started walking backwards

"Bea, what are you doing? Caroline Forbes thinks I'm a monster." He said smiling as she made her way to the front door.

" Well we are just going to have to get you two alone so you can show her otherwise."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Saturday evening Caroline got home from a late lunch with her mother and she threw herself into a chair in her house. Her Mother wanted her to move back in with her. She had tried to tell her she couldn't and not just because of the vervaine. She needed to figure things out and not take anything out on her mother. She had also been pretty upset when Caroline told her about Beatrice. Nobody seemed to trust her. Not that she could blame them, she was so close with the Mikealson's.

Beatrice peeked her head around the corner. Caroline frowned at her and Beatrice laughed. This was the first time that Caroline had seen her and had a chance to give her a hard time.

"Bea. About that dinner you missed the other night…" Beatrice smiled coyly at her. "Beatrice I will not be manipulated by you or anyone else. I do not like Klaus I find him repulsive." She tried her hardest to give her a serious face but she looked like a little kitten. She knew she was being played. Caroline knew that Beatrice could be cold just like everyone else but she could not ignore that face.

"I was going to do your hair and makeup, if you would do mine for tonight." Beatrice looked at her with her big eyes. Caroline caved and got out of her seat.

"Well we had better get started then." She started walking up the stairs followed by Beatrice. She walked into her bathroom and motioned for to sit on the stool in front of the mirror. She brushed out her hair and plugged in her straightener. They stood in silence for a moment.

"Beatrice how is it that you became a vampire?" Caroline asked and felt a little guilty as the flash of pain showed on Bea's face. She hid it behind a easy smile. She was more like Klaus than Caroline would like. It seemed like hiding your emotions was a part of survival.

"You don't have to share." Caroline started to straighten Bea's hair in a sleek bob as opposed to her wavy fun locks.

"No, not a big deal but if you want to know you're going to owe me a favor." She smiled at her. Caroline hesitated and while she wanted to know she didn't think she was going to like the favor owed.

"How much do you know already?" She asked Caroline knowing that she was going to agree.

"I know how you met Klaus and how you ended up with the Mikealson's" She said spraying part of her hair.

"Well. I guess we can start then. Once upon a time in a land far far away there lived a beautiful girl who had settled for a handsome vampire because she was tired of looking for prince charming." Caroline laughed at her as she moved around to her other side. "I guess I had been with the Mikealson's for six years. When I started living with them I was eighteen years old so I was twenty-five. Klaus had mentioned it a couple times that I was going to get older and of course he was going to stay the same age."

"And he wanted to change you?" Caroline asked her

"Oh no. No. Well yes, I suppose in his heart he did he asked at least once a week if I would like to be turned. My answer was always no." she said she was no longer smiling.

"You were in love with him though weren't you?" Caroline asked

"Sometimes love is so complicated you can't find your way out of what you believe and what you want. I loved him, but I didn't want to be what they were and to be able to cause that kind of pain. And while I knew I was causing him to worry about what would happen I couldn't live my life dependent on blood that other people needed for life. He said he would love me when I was eighty." She laughed at that. " Perhaps it was naïve of us but at the time I believed he would. I know now it wouldn't have worked but when your young you want everything to be how you think it is."

"He sounds so much nicer than he is now Caroline commented.

"Yes and no. Klaus has always been dark and untrusting. He feels as if the whole world is waiting to rip his throat out and I suppose sometimes it is. His mother hated them all his father made it his life's goal to kill him his sibling have tried to kill him on several occasions. He feels as if the only way to stay in control is to be a cold murdering ass who cares about no one but himself. He has always been that was. If anything I would say He is softer now than I have ever seen him."

They sat in silence for a while. Caroline thinking of how Klaus had shown a sweet side sometimes and how he smiled at her when they danced. She finished up with Bea sleek chic bob and moved on to her makeup. They were quiet the whole time as she applied a deep purple smoky eye and finished with a natural lip. She turned her around and smiled at her reflection. She bounced up and motioned for Caroline to sit on her stool; She plugged in a curling iron.

"So, after Klaus and I had decided I was not going to turn. I got Rebecca on my side also because she has always felt compassion for humans. I still had to cover up messes that they made but we had fallen into a good pattern. And one night we were all eating dinner when Klaus and I got into a fight about me staying human. He said things that he didn't mean and so did I eventually we worked it out. But it was a pretty heated debate where he said he loved me and he could not understand how I could leave him. He was always worried about being left." She curled another piece of hair around the barrel of the curling iron

"Three weeks later was Klaus' birthday and while we generally didn't celebrate their birthday's but Fin and Kol had something up their sleeves and they were very excited about this birthday. Looking back now I should have known." Caroline's eyes got big as she looked up at Beatrice.

"What?" Caroline wasn't really sure what question she was trying to ask.

"They tricked me!" She cried out in an over dramatic voice making fun of herself. Making Caroline smile and wonder why she mad e a joke out of everything. "I was walking with fin the evening before and we were having fun he picked me up and spun me and I hit my leg on a branch and cut a big gash up my leg. As a rule I tried to take their blood but it would not stop bleeding. So I drank some of Fin's and before I knew what was happening Kol came up behind me and snapped my neck."

**'AH! I love Caroline and I love that she loves people in general. So long until new VD**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

**Yay! Fun clothes in this one. I have to say I love that mystic falls can have random formal b****alls and it is completely normal. Somtimes I wish I could include pictures so I could show you what they are wearing.**

Beatrice jumped a little at Carolines reaction to her last statement. She pushed on her shoulders to get her to sit back down. She continued to curl her hair.

" Yes, it was not very pleasant. I didn't even know what was going on until I woke up and by then it was entirely too late." she shook her head and Caroline saw real pain. When Caroline had been a human she hadn't really valued her life. Becoming a vampire wasn't the worst thing that had happened to her. She could tell that it was bad for Beatrice.

" While I was in transition I swore I would die. They wouldn't let me to talk to Klaus and while they kept apologizing and telling me it would be better this way all I heard was my freedom of choice dying. They went out and got a girl about my age from the village and compelled her to stay silent in the cell they were keeping me in in an old house." She had started to pin the bangs of Caroline's hair up. She added some more hairspray and turned Caroline around. Her hair was little springy curls encompassing her face and she had poofed her bangs up the perfect amount. She smiled her aproval at Bea but wouldn't interrupt her story. As she started putting her makeup on she continued.

" I swore to them that I would die before I hurt the girl and then they left me. The girl just stood there. She had to stand there silently but I could see the terror in her eyes. Eventually the hunger overcame my will and that woman was the first I ever killed. After her I got out of the cell and drained three more people in the town of blood. I was so thirsty, I couldn't hope to control it. In my human life I felt great compassion for people so I felt massive amounts of guilt for all my victims." she rifled through her makeup bag. Caroline remembered how awful she felt when she killed that boy at the carnival. But she knew you couldn't stop the hunger.

" At first I was angry with Klaus because I had though he put them up to it. So I found him. Not bothering to wipe the blood off myself. But when I saw the horrified look on his face I knew him to be innocent. So I cried and shook for several days. I begged him not to harm Kol or Fin."

" He should have killed them both." Caroline snorted. But Beatrice just shook her head.

" They did what they did with the utmost conviction that it was for their brother, how could I mad?" she smiled at her now.

" They ruined your life, and Klaus wanted you to be what you wanted. They didn't do the right thing at all!" Caroline raised her voice at Bea realizing she had already had. Eight hundred years to get over it.

" Well, it's the thought that counts." She put the finishing touches on Carolines makeup and stepped back to admire her work. She fished cherry red lip liner out of her bag.

" I don't think that saying works in this instance." Caroline gave her a look but Bea's ever present smile was on her face as she started to line Caroline's mouth. After she was done she handed Caroline a tube of lipstick. "Red Fever" the label read.

" So that is my sad little tale. After that I spent two years away from them but I came back. I always come back. I love them. They are my family and my home."

" Now that I understand." Caroline said genuinely. Even if she couldn't understand how the Mikealson family could be any sort of family she knew how family felt.

" But when Bonnie's mom died and became a vampire she list the ability to be a witch." A pained look crossed her face.

" I wasn't born a witch. The first man that ever owned me as a slave spilled a lot of human blood in sacrifices and did some freaky shit so I am the way I am. When I use the ability it isn't from the spirits or even from expression. It comes from taking hours of people's life away." she did not want to talk about it and she looked like she wanted to tell Caroline somthing but couldn't quite get it out.

" We had better get dressed because that favor that you owe me will be here any minute." she ran out of the bathroom as Caroline let out a loud groan.

" It had better not be who I think it is Beatrice." she said walking into her room to open the bag the dress Beatrice had given to her was in. She had spent all day making sure that this ball would go perfectly and the last thing she wanted was for it to be ruined. She unzipped the bag and was again awestruck by how beautiful it was. It was a deep red dress with shoulder straps. As Caroline called for Beatrice to help her get it on she wondered why really old vampires liked to give expensive gifts.

Beatrice walked back into her room wearing a vivid green floor length silk gown with a gold pendant at the end of the V and capped sleeves. She looked beautiful and she was bursting with excitement. She had a number of things in her hands. She dumped it all on the bed before rushing over to help Caroline into her dress.

" You are going to look beautiful." she said " Not that you don't always." she ran over to the bed as Caroline watched the way the dress swished back and forth on the ground. Beatrice came back with shoes. They were also red but the heel part was silver with an engraved flower pattern. Caroline didn't put them on right away. She ran her fingers over the detail. Beatrice came behind her and put a necklace on her. It was silver flowers all around and inside each was a clear crystal. And on the bigger one in the middle was a pearl. She also handed her a simple pair of teardrop crystal earings. She turned to look at herself in the mirror. She had to admit she looked like a princess. She had remembered when Klaus had compared her to a princess she had worn once. That made her think of somthing. She turned to Beatrice.

" Beatrice where did all this come from?" she smoothed her hand over her dress. Bea colored a little.

" I have a serious problem with pretty expensive things. I guess I would blame that on Klaus. I spend quite a bit of money on my things everything is real." Caroline relaxed because she thought they had come from Klaus. She was then on edge again by that word "real".

" Real? Like real-real?" the necklace suddenly felt hot on her skin as she imagined how much it cost.

" Don't worry Caroline. You look marvelous darling simply marvelous." she smiled genuinely at her as she slipped a pair of ruby dangle earings from her ears. It was then Caroline noticed her necklace. She hadn't taken it off and Caroline didn't remember seeing her without it. It was a square cut ruby surrounded by small triangle diamonds hanging on a gold chain. She reached out to touch it. Beatrice fastened the back of her earings while Caroline admired it. It was only as big as a quarter but Caroline could feel it was somthing Beatrice loved very much.

" Daylight necklace?" She asked Beatrice.

" I never needed one of those." She said as Caroline let go of it and looked at her.

" Klaus gave it to me. When he asked me to spend the rest of my life with him. He told me he would make me happy. He said he didn't think there was ever going to be someone he wanted to wake up next to every morning and then he saw me cut off a mans ear." she smiled at the memory. " I don't take it off. Because while his promises didn't last in that moment he had meant them. And how can you forget somthing so bittersweet as a promise meant to last forever? I sound ridiculous." she shook her head stepping away from Caroline.

"Beatrice, I have yet to hear you sound ridiculous." She put her hand on her shoulder. Bea's head shot up.

" He's here!" she ran out of the room and pulled Caroline with her.

" Except right now you are being ridiculous if you think I'm going to this thing with Klaus." she tried her best to keep up wit Bea in the shoes.

" Go answer the door!" Beatrice said shoving he closer to the stairs. Caroline knew that no wasn't going to be an option. She sighed and walked down the stairs to open the door. But it wasn't Klaus. It was Elijah. She looked at him confused. She looked up to the stairs but Beatrice was gone.

" Hello Elijah?" she sort of said while asking a question. He laughed easily at her confusion.

" I do belive my brother shall be here shortly Miss Forbes. As for me I am here to pick up another ravishing young lady." he said looking around her. She wrapped out of the way as he called Beatrice's name. No sooner had he spoke the first syllable than her porcelain face was shining at him from the top of the stairs.

" Elijah!" she screamed as she slid down the banister. She landed perfectly where any human would have fallen. She ran into his arms and he hugged her. It unnerved Caroline how much they seemed to care for her.

" I wasn't sure I would see you!" she cried out kissing both his cheeks. He held her chin up to look at her.

" I wasn't sure I was going to see you ever again. We had all thought you died and then Klaus staked us. I was in that coffin for a long time but I mourned you Beatrice." He was suddenly very serious.

" Yes I heard about that after I left. Well at least he didn't kill you."

" He would have if he had known how." he said darkly. Caroline agreed with him with a 'mmmmhmmm' sound.

" Oh what a dramatic pair you are!" Beatrice smiled making Elijah smile.

" Klaus stabbed me with a dagger and locked me in a box for 100 years and now my dear you tell me I am being dramatic?"

" At least you didn't die in a burning cell with a spelled stake in your heart." she said stepping to his side. They started walking away to his car. Beatrice winked at her.

" Your favor you owe me will be here soon." she rolled her eyes at her.

" You didn't die in a cellar with a stake in your heart! My lady you insult me with lies!" they both were laughing as Caroline shut the door. She had walked over to the mirror to make sure everything was still in order. She smoothed her dress as the doorbell rang. She inhaled deeply and walked over. She wanted him to approve. Of any emotion that was the one that took over.

When she opened the door she was not disappointed. Klaus' eyes went wide as he took her in not hiding the fact that he approved. A lot. She soaked up his silent praise and his her excitement behind an annoyed

" Can I help you?" He half smiled at her attempt to unnerve him. And while she waited for his answer she got to look him over. He always looked wonderfully handsom. She would never admit it but she wanted to run her hands through his perfectly messy hair and feel the fabric of his suit beneath her. As the image came to her brain she colored and batted it away. She didn't like him! She borderline hated him! She tried to remember this as she grabbed a clutch Beatrice gave her. He held his arm out to her

" Shall we then love?" she huffed before sliding her arm into his. The car ride was going to be long.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they arrived Caroline cringed as she walked down the steps to the edge of the garden. She stepped into the courtyard of the Mikealson's who had offered to host the ball. As soon as her heel touched the last step she looked up to see many of the people looking at her. Or rather looking at her and Klaus. Bonnie looked confused by the appetizer table where she was talking to her father. Rebecca was giving her brother a smug look. Her mother present in her uniform was staring at her with the most horrified expression on her face Caroline turned away and refused to look at anyone else.

" Whenever Ingo anywhere with you people stare at me." she accused him.

" People are staring at you because you are stunning." he stated in a flat voice so it almost wasn't a compliment. She looked over at him annoyed.

" No people are staring at me because I showed up here with the biggest jerk of the century. Literally!" she took her arm out of his as he frowned at her and grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly.

" The biggest jerk of the century here with a stunning woman. Seems to me he could have done worse." he then did his obnoxious and slighly sexy half smile.

" I'd like to see you do better." she said as heart her clutch on a chair. He then removed his jacket so he was wearing a vest and his white shirt. She tried not to stare as he asked her to dance with him. She stepped into his arms as he pulled her close to him and began to dance. Had she not taken four years of balroom dance for Miss Mystic Falls she doubted she would have been able to jeep up with him. She was barley matching him now. In her defence he had been alive a very long time. She was hyper aware of his hand on her back as it moved with their movment. Also how he smelled. She shook her brain and remembered that Klaus was the enemy. The super adorable, wonderful smelling enemy.

After three dances she asked him to get her a drink. When he left her side Beatrice was right there. She bit her bottom lip.

" Having fun?" she asked Caroline who in return gave her a dirty look. That made Beatrice Laugh. It was easy to make her laugh. She handed Caroline a price of paper and gave a her a very determined look as she motioned to Klaus and shook her head. Caroline slipped the peice of paper into the front of her dress and nodded.

She sat and talked to Klaus for a bit and Stephan came and danced with her twice. She also danced with Damon once even though she wasn't fond of him. Klaus danced once with Beatrice. They moved together like they were a part of the same clock. They knew what step the other was going to take before it happened. It was beautiful but also a little sad. She mingled and talked with people. Avoiding her mom like the plague. She danced again with Klaus and quite enjoyed herself.

When it was time to leave Caroline didn't dread the car ride home. It was accually quite pleasant. And ad Klaus walked her to her door she thought how amazing it wad that this event hadn't ended up in vampire madness like so much else had.

She was aware of Klaus as he leaned in closer to her by the door. She stiffened and he chuckled lowly as he kissed her on her cheek. She wouldn't admit to the super charge that made her skin cold and he blood hot as he walked away from her.

" I had a lovely time." He said as she walked inside and closed the door. She pulled out Beatrice's paper and walked up the stairs as she read it. She almost tripped as she reviewed the note.

_Tomorrow, we go to find this Tyler fellow of yours_.

**Next time she finds Tyler! She has to people! Yay! Soon**!


	9. Chapter 9

**New Chapter. Next week new VD! I'm not sure when the season premiere is. I am new to the having tv world.**

Caroline was up at the crack of dawn. She had taken a shower, brushed her teeth gotten dressed and ready to go and was now eating outside Beatrice's door. As Beatrice stepped out of her room wearing a button up pajama set she smiled at Caroline.

" Some one is awful eager for this trip. Just let me get some proper clothes on and we can be on our way." She walked back into her room and re emerged in dark skinny jeans and a cable knit white sweater with a black heart in the middle. Caroline followed her into the bathroom as she brushed her teeth an smoothed her hair where she had slept on it. She adjusted her ruby necklace and turned to Caroline.

" That is the cutest sweater dress." She nodded at Caroline's outfit. Caroline couldn't belive she was talking about clothes when she was going to get to see Tyler today. Well, if they found him that was. However she looked down at her creme colored sweater dress and her lace leggings and nodded her thanks to Beatrice.

" Well lets go! " Beatrice stated as she walked down stairs and grabbed her car keys off the table. They stepped outside into the sunlight and walked to Beatrice's car. Once they were in Caroline put her hand on Beatrice's shoulder.

" Klaus..." she knew he would be pretty mad if he found out they were going to find Tyler and she was torn between not getting Bea in trouble or just being happy to see Tyler.

"Rebecca is covering for us, I got it covered." she started the car and backed up.

" Rebecca!? You think that's a good idea?" while Bea trusted them Caroline certainly didn't.

" I didn't just fall of the turnip wagon yesterday my dear. When I say Rebecca is covering for us I don't mean intentionally. I told Rebecca last night I was going to show you a few things from my past in New York. I also told her I wasn't going to tell Klaus. She will most likley yell him and with any luck he will think we have been there." she drove and nodded a big smile plastered on her face.

" Well then. Seems like you have this all planned out. How long have you been planning this? Caroline asked as Beatrice changed the radio station.

" Soon as you told me what Klaus did to you beau I thought I might make up for it by trying to find him. When I did I made sure Klaus wouldn't suspect me of doing that by putting you two together and voila! Master plan."

Caroline stared at her. " The reason you have been trying to get me and Klaus together was to get him to trust you.?"

" Well, not exactly. If I told you that was it then I would be lying. I don't want to lie to you. I want Klaus to be happy. I think you would make him happy. However I think you need Tyler to be happy. It seems to me my hands are tied. Really what was I supposed to do?" Beatrice shrugged. They drove for an hour in silence. While Caroline processed. She wondered if she should have worn somthing else to see Tyler. What was she going to say? She had missed him so much. Then a question came into her mind that she should have asked to begin with.

" Bea, how do you know where Tyler is?" Caroline was startled by her own voice. Beatrice took a deep breath in and opened her mouth to speak but closed it again.

" I know a few werewolve Packs." she said " I called a couple people up and described Tyler to them. My friend Garrett who is the leader of a pack up in Chicago told me a boy had run with them for awhile but about two weeks ago a girl came and convinced him to join a pack going down the east coast. He owes me a favor and I guess that pack leader owed him a favor so the pack will be stopped in Williamsburg Virginia for three days." She punched the heater button.

" that's four hours away." she said closing her eyes in the passengers seat.

" Do you feel that it is too long? We don't have to go." Beatrice said looking honestly confused.

" No! No! That's not it at all. Its just I am going to see Tyler in three hours and I'm not sure how to thank you is all." Caroline said.

"Oh love. No. Not needed." she winked at Caroline. " I would be in serious trouble if there hadn't ever been people who wanted to help me."

Caroline nodded and two women sat in a car. One waiting to see the man she loved and the other that had a feeling this was going to end badly. They spent hours talking about life. Beatrice telling Caroline about her years away from the Mikealson' and the years with them. Caroline told her about all the crazy stuff that had happened since the Salvatore brothers. They laughed together. They sang all the songs they knew together so horribly that they didn't care.

About fifteen minutes out of Williamsberg Beatrice pulled the car over and pulled out what looked like a list of hotels. She whispered some things that Caroline didn't understand followed by " Tyler Lockwood Werewolf Vampire." The paper went white except for one of the names.

" Embassy Suites" Beatrice said out loud as she started the car up again as she typed the adress of the hotel into her GPS and she gave Caroline the silence to think.

Caroline wished she hadn't. She didn't want to think about it too much. Was she over thinking? What if Tyler had no desire to see her? What if he wanted to be left alone and that was the reason he hadn't called her? What if this was all a very big mistake?

" Don't worry love." Beatrice looked at her with concern. That was the second time today she had called her 'love'. While it drove her crazy when Klaus called her that she felt close to Beatrice. She nodded and watched the GPS icon move closer to their destination.

Beatrice pulled up to the curb Caroline had a mini heart attack and forgot how to open her own door. So as Beatrice handed the keys to the valet she came and opened the door as Caroline stared through the front window refusing to look at her.

" we don't have to do this Caroline. We can go home." Caroline though about it. But as soon as Beatrice saw she consider it she reached across her and unbuckled the seatbelt and pulled her from the car.

" Nope. We are not going back. I just lied. Let's go." she shut the door and They both walked up to the door. The doorman opened it offering a friendly greeting. Caroline walked stiffly next to Beatrice as she went to the check in counter. Caroline watched her as she strutted up to the woman liked she owned the whole place.

" Mam. I need a room. Or rather we need a room. Next to a particular guest that you have." The lady rolled her eyes at her. She looked down her nose at Beatrice.

"Miss we do not accept requests for guests to be located next to other guests." She stared at Beatrice as she smiled. Beatrice waved her hand in front of the lady's face.

"These are not the droids you're looking for." She winked at Caroline

" These are not the droids I'm looking for." The woman repeted back to her. Beatrice and Caroline burst out in laughter.

" That never gets old." As Beatrice regained her composure she pulled a picture from her back pocket.

" We would like a room next to this young man here if that is at all possible." she said handing the lady the picture and turning to Caroline.

" Why do you have that picture?" Caroline asked her. Beatrice turned back to the lady and grabbed the key and the picture the woman was offering. She handed the Picture to Caroline as she walked to the elevator.

" There is no way that Tyler is using his own name so close to mystic falls when Klaus is looking for him. He isn't stupid. I needed a picture." she shrugged as they walked into the elevator and presses the button for floor three. As it lit up Caroline looked at the picture. It was her and Tyler outside when they had gone to the swimming hole by his house. She had made him take about fifty pictures as her camera sat on a rock. She smiled and put the picture in her purse. The elevator ride up to the third floor was extremely long. When they got to the floor they stepped out and Beatrice pointed left as she read the number on the card key.

They walked down the hall and and passed many doors as Beatrice began to talk.

" For you and Tyler's reunion I'm not sure I should be present. The time you spent apart will make this exciting for you so I will just sit by the pool or maybe pick up a cute man down at the bar... Caroline?" Beatrice noticed that Caroline had stopped and was staring at a girl they had passed by the vending Machine. She was wearing an oversized shirt and tights. She looked as if she were contemplating the worlds biggest problem by choosing an appropriate snack.

" Caroline my dear, are you hungry you should have..." the girls reached down to pick the bag of food from the slot in the bottom and started to walk their direction. As she passed them Caroline turned her head away from her as Beatrice offered her a smile. The girl smiled back and walked past them. As soon as she passed Beatrice Caroline ran and grabbed the card key from Beatrice. Beatrice watched as Caroline followed the girl at a safe distance. She realized too late what was happening because as the girl stopped and knocked on the door Caroline slid the key into the door right next to it and as it made a light beep she opened the door. At the same moment the girl smiled at someone opened the door for her. He leaned against the door frame as to not let her in.

" I hope you got us somthing sweet." he was wearing boxers and he must have caught Caroline looking at him from the corner of his eye. He turned to look at her as she stepped away from the door.

" Care?!" He sputtered looking from the brown haired girl to Caroline. The girl turned to Caroline looking victorious.

" Aw look at those big doe eyes of hers as if she doesn't know what is going on." she smiled at her.

" Shutup Haley." Tyler said under his breath. But before she had a chance to get another word in Caroline was pinning her to the wall as she dug her nails into her throat. And as Haley shoved her back Beatrice caught her before she hit the wall but also held her so she wouldn't do anything stupid. Caroline taught against Bea tearing at her skin.

" Care, I said I would come back for you. Not now though! Not while that psyco is looking for me. I told you we would be together just later. Why are you here?." Tyler finished and Beatrice cringed that wad the wrong thing to ask. She felt Caroline go limp in her arms as she fought off tears and stood up straight Beatrice let go of her Caroline Looked at Tyler.

" Why am I here? Months, Tyler it has been months since I have seen you. Since I have heard you. I have been fighting for you come back. Waiting for you to come back to be with me and now I'm here and you want to know why I am here?" she looked completely disgusted with him.

" Caroline maybe, someday." he said fishing for words but nothing came to him. Caroline shook her head as she headed back down the hall.

" I highly doubt that Tyler Lockwood. Have a good rest of eternity." the three of them watched her as she walked around the corner. Beatrice turned to Tyler.

" If he finds out about this you need to be long gone. Because if he wasn't looking for you before he will be now." She smiles sadly at them both and followed the friend she hoped she still had.

Caroline had the Car in front of the hotel when Beatrice got downstairs. She was sitting in the drivers seat staring out the window. Beatrice didn't question it as she slipped her seatbelt on and stayed silent as Caroline sped out of town.

The whole way home they didn't speak. Caroline stopped once at a gas station so the Beatrice could fill the car up and they went on their way. It was only after they reached Mystic falls that Beatrice dared to speak.

" Caroline Forbes. I didn't know. I don't know if you feel as though you can trust me but I swear to you upon my life that I had no idea." she waited for Caroline to say somthing and as she pulled up to the house she said:

" I know. I knew. You are a good person Bea." she half smiled at her. " I'm going to go for a drive. May I borrow your car?"

" Hon, you can borrow whatever you need." and Beatrice walked to the door as Caroline drove away.

Caroline knew exactly where she was going. She wasn't proud of herself but she knew she would feel a whole hell of a lot better if she could do what she wanted to. So as she pulled into the Mikealson's driveway and walked to the front door she almost hated herself. Partly for denying this part if her for so long and partly for giving in so easily once she was betrayed. As she rang the doorbell she second guessed herself a hundred times. When Klaus opened the door he smiled that heart melting anger catching smiled and leaned on the door frame.

" Hello Love. To what do I owe the pleasure?" As he finished his sentance Caroline stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She moved her mouth against his and he hesitated. He pulled her away from him and looked around her outside as if waiting for somthing to pop out at him but as Caroline pushed him in and shut the door with her foot. He looked a little dazed.

" Don't know what to do with me now that you got me oh 'Evil one of Darkness'" she teased him kissing where his throat was exposed. He caught her moth with his and kissed her deeply. Pulling her to him and she forgot how to stand without him. How had she been breathing without him for all this time? She ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her eyelids.

" Did you finally decide that I was the better man?" he asked her. And at that she stopped. She wondered then if Klaus would hesitate to betray her on a whom as Tyler had done. She knew the answer. It was that Klaus looked out for no one but himself. And as she untangled herself from him and as he watched her walk out the door she felt completely vulnerable.

**Thank you for those of you who read! Working on getting it up faster but I am very slow at this! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

** I do not own Vampire Diaries**.

Wha**t can I do now! I keep rewriting this chapter but I just can't get myself to finish it.**

School was the perfect distraction for Caroline. After this weekend she wasn't sure she could handle anything out of the normal. She needed to talk to someone. She had texted Stephan this morning and told him to meet her after school. She couldn't talk to Beatrice. She didn't want to tell her that she had kissed Klaus. She didn't want her to think poorly of her. After all she had just found out about Tyler and not 24 hours later she was kissing Klaus. So she trudged through the day. She talked a little with Matt and Bonnie. Bonnie was acting a little bit more normal these days. She nodded at Rebecca in the hall. She felt like she had to be nice to her because she was Bea's friend.

She needed to go home and finish her college applications. But when she had looked at them last night when she got home she had gotten sick to her stomach. She was going to kick herself if she got it in late but she couldn't even think about doing them. So she grabbed her English book and slipped it into her bag. She walked out the doors of the school and slipped her sunglasses on almost on the verge of a breakdown. She walked to her car and when she got to the point where she could see it she saw Stephan leaning up against her car. She smiled widely and walked swiftly to him and he wrapped her in a big hug.

She hugged him back and began to throw out every swear word she could think of and some she didn't know. She chuckled at her. He was like the brother she never had. Protecting her and always listening to her petty problems.

" I think you just made some of those up." he said as she pulled away and stepped into the passenger seat. She walked around the car and slid into her seat starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

She drove to the ice cream shop and the got out.

" Isn't ice cream and girl talk reserved for a woman friend? " Stephan asked her hands stuck in his dark wash jeans. She rolled her eyes at him.

" Well your brother turned my best friend into a horrible bitch. Bonnie would freak out at my news and ...oh yeah that is all the girl friends I have." she said walking into the store. She ordered a root beer float and he ordered a scoop of mint chip ice cream. They sat down in silence for awhile.

" Is silence the help you needed or..." he started

" I kissed Klaus." She blurted out a little too loudly and looked around and blushed.

" Well that's knew." Stephan said leaning back in his chair.

" And Tyler's sleeping with that werewolf Haley." she said

" Also new." he said as his eyes got big. So she told him about her and Beatrice's road trip. How she had found Tyler and How now she didn't know what to now. And as he processed she realized she hadn't cried at all. She had expected to. The boy she was dating for over a year had been cheating on her. Yet she felt very calm.

" So Tyler was cheating on you so you kissed Klaus?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

" May I remind you of a man who slept with a pretty blond sister of Klaus after getting his heart crushed by Elena? Keep the judgment from that tone." she stared at him

"Fair enough." he sat forward getting close to her. " What do you want to hear from me?" he asked her .

She had no idea.

" Tell me it gets better. Tell me the pain goes away." she searched his eyes as he answered she knew he wouldn't lie to her but he may spare her somthing that would hurt her.

" Eventually it will. But there will always be somthing to hurt over Caroline." he said.

" Caroline!" A shout came from the door. She shifted her eyes to see Beatrice waving her hands at her. When she noticed Stephan she gave an apologetic smile. She came over and sat down next to Caroline.

" Karaoke?" That one word was formed into a question with all the hope in the world behind those big brown eyes.

" I don't sing." Caroline said laughing at her puppy dog expression. She looked at Stephan.

" Stephan sings." Beatrice said. He looked up startled. She smiled at him.

" I do?" he asked smiling back at her with a doubtful tone.

"Sure you do!" she said excitedly. " And I would love it if you would join us!"

" I havn't even said I'm going!" Caroline exclaimed.

" Sure you are, you wouldn't deprive a tourist of the sights of surrounding cities. Plus Klaus is going." she said winking

" Why would that make me want to go?" Caroline asked her

" Oh I'm sorry, do you generally kiss people you can't stand? Is that a modern thing?" she asked Caroline. Her tone was playful and she had a huge grin on her face that she was trying to smother. Caroline was blushing.

" did he? How..." she stammered.

" dear I have been around for a long time. And I'm a witch and a vampire. And you forget Klaus does not live by himself." she laughed as Caroline gaped at her.

" Stephan will you grace us with your presence?" she turned to him as he half grinned. He nodded at her and she smiled and started walking out of the store.

" Stop by the house and we will leave then!" she walked out the door. As soon as she left Caroline smacked him on his shoulder.

" Why did you agree?" she asked staring at him.

" It might be just the thing you need." he paused. " I like her."

" Yeah me too. That's the problem."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000

After driving Stephan back to his car he followed her to the Mikealson's house. And as they pulled up Caroline turned the car off and stared at the house thinking of how she was here last night. It was not a long enough time to be back here and as Stephan tapped on her window she was sure she was going to die of embarrassment.

" I think this is a horrible idea." she said to Stephan as the walked up to the house. He didn't respond to that. As they reached the door they heard music pouring out of the house. Stephan knocked on the door but there was no way anyone could hear with the music as loud as it was. So Stephan opened the door and walked in. The music was coming from the living room. It was old timey swing music. And as they got to the living room they were bombarded with the full effect of the music.

Beatrice and Klaus were dancing. They had moved the coffee table and couches and were spinning and swinging around. They laughed as they moved as if they were a single person. Beatrice exclaimed as she saw them standing in the doorway and ran up to pull them in. She threw Caroline in Klaus' general direction as Stephan spun her out and pulled her back in like a pro. And before she could say anything Klaus had come up from behind her and pulled her to him rocking her back and forth before he spun her around to look at her. He pulled her closer and moved his mouth closer to her ear.

"And how is my little vixen today?" He chuckled with a cocky attitude. She should have known he was going to say somthing.

" I am not yours" she reacted instantly.

" who's are you then?" he asked.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

They drove thirty minutes out of town. The conversation was easy in the car. It was quite surprising considering the history of all those in the car but it was very hard to be in a fowl mood while Bea was filling the car with her laugh. They pulled up to the Bar the Bea had found on her phone. They all got out of the car and walked into the dimly lit bar. Klaus put himself in charge of getting drinks for the group while the rest of them went and sat down.

Beatrice clapped for the woman who was just stepping down from the stage and beamed happily. When Klaus came back with the drinks he handed Stephan a beer and Bea and Caroline somthing fruity. They hadn't taken a sip when Beatrice dissapeared to write her name on the Karaoke list. And just like the the group dynamic got very awkward.

" Stephan, how is Elena fairing?" He scanned both their faces as he asked this question.

" We have decided to take the Klaus approach and lock her away until she does what we want her to do." Stephan said casually which made Caroline spit part of her drink out. The corners of Klaus' mouth turned up.

" Yes nothing like a bit of solitary soul searching to change a person." he took a drink and winked at Caroline right as Bea came back. She sat down and looked at the group.

" Did y'all play nice while I was gone?" she looked at Caroline.

" Nobody's dead." Klaus offered.

" That is about all you can ask for." Caroline added.

" You people." was all Beatrice said before watching the next person take the stage. They sang the song ' These boots are made for walkin' and when they were done the man running the booth called out Stephan and Beatrice's names. Beatrice popped up and held her hand out to Stephan.

" Mr. Salvator." He shook his head at her but took her hand.

" I have a feeling resistance would be futile." she laughed.

" Sounds like you know a think or two about ladies." she replied and pulled him up on stage. She asked him somthing as he laughed and nodded. The song began and Caroline laughed as they sang out the lyics to ' Don't Go Breaking My Heart'. They weren't half bad either.

Klaus leaned over the table.

" Will you tell me what brought you to me last night Caroline Forbes?" She considered lying to him. There was no reason that she should telll him the truth. Maybe she wouldn't have to Lie to him. Perhaps she could just avoid the question. She had a feeling he would find out sooner or later and she might as well give it out on her own terms.

" I went and saw Tyler." she told him as she watched his reaction. If she had turned her eyes for a second she would have missed the range of emotion that passed his face. He almost looked hurt and then angry. He opened his mouth to say somthing but closed it and then looked confused.

" You went to see who you claim is the man you love. Who I have been keeping from you. Then you come to me? I'm sorry but I seem to be a bit lost here."

She knew as soon as he looked up she wouldn't have to explain. The hurt was written across her face. She partially blamed him for this so she didn't try to hide it. She wanted him to see exactly what had happened to her. And as he looked at her face he put his mask over his own.

" Tyler Lockwood let down his damsel in distress." he said. No emotion in his voice. Almost a lack of to make her feel worse. Like she had been hoping for somthong that she could never have and everyone had known but her.

" And as soon as he lets you down you come Crawling to me." he sat back in his chair and just as he said it the Karaoke man called her up to sing a song with Beatrice. Anything would be better than this conversation. She would rather snap her own neck than to see that cocky asshole look at her like he was king of the world. So as she got up she directed her gaze at him and spoke every word like it would be her last.

" Consider it a lapse in judgment. It won't happen again."

**Hey everyone! I do love Stephan. Is he my favorite Salvator... Eh. I live them both but Stephan is way sweet. More soon I hope**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's so warm outside it seems a shame to sit in on the computer and write but I am sunburned so I need to stay out of the sun. So writing it is! I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

As Caroline pulled away Beatrice waved to her and walked to her car. She jingled her keys as she looked up at Klaus standing on the front porch.

"You're not coming in for a night cap?" He called after her. The tone in his voice told her not to. He was angry about something. If it was about her she didn't want to be within fifty miles of him. But she was done running from him. He had taken up too much of her energy by running.

"Sure" She said putting her keys into her purse and walking into the house behind Klaus. She followed him into the study as he poured them a drink.

"Are you upset about Something Niklaus?" She asked sitting on the couch and crossing her legs in a manner that was considered ladylike some time ago.

"Do I have Cause to be upset my darling." He asked handing her to her drink as he sat dangerously close next to Beatrice.

" Well _Darling_ You always seem to find a reason to be upset so I daresay you may have cause to be upset just being yourself." She sipped her drink and looked straight at him while his eyes burned.

"You didn't inform me about your outing with Caroline this past weekend." He said sitting back and stretching his hands on the back of the couch.

" I wasn't aware that I had to inform you every time I did something."

"When that something has to do with going to seek out a boy I have sworn to hunt down and kill a heads up might be nice." He shifted his gaze toward her as she looked away uncomfortably.

"Ah, I figured you would find out."

"I fail to see what you are doing here Beatrice." He said it harshly and she flinched as he punctuated his words with anger. " You have nothing here. There is nothing for you to do here nothing for you to see. There is nothing that needs to be fixed here Beatrice. If you have the delusion that I want or need you here let me tell you that I don't." he stated as if he were telling her the time or what he ate yesterday.

Beatrice wasn't sure what to do exactly. She wasn't sure why he was lashing out at her. What he was being insecure about now. She was hurt but she knew she shouldn't be.

"You would be so selfish as to think everything I do revolves around you." She said sitting up and setting her glass on the table. He looked at her as she continued.

"You are such a prick! You know I bet Caroline told you about our trip. And I bet you were just as ungentlemanly as humanly possible. Nobody wants to be around you. That girl will never love you if you don't show a little part of yourself to her Klaus. Time has hardened you into a lonely man." She shifted herself to move off the couch but he caught her arm. Like he always did after they were upset with each other. He pulled her to him and she made herself comfortable against him. She knew she shouldn't. it would make it harder for her to leave.

"Oh my dear." He ran his fingers through her hair. "Having you here has thrown me off kilter a bit. Usually I say harsh and critical things not caring about those I say them too. What is it that you have done to me? You have bewitched me body and soul. "

"You won't earn forgiveness by quoting Mr. Darcy. If you had even half his moral compass I wouldn't have had to leave in the first place you dolt." She said closing her eyes against him.

"Should I take that offensively?" he asked

"Take it how you wish to Klaus nothing I can say will change the way you think."

"I find myself in love without Beatrice; as much as I have been before. Yet it is different, as if you have aged and are now so much older than I. I feel as if you have left and seen things that have made you so much older than me." He said to her. And she thought how inconvenient it was that he loved her. About as inconvenient as her love for him was. And how awful it would be when she left.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

Caroline came down when she head the front door open and Beatrice walked in. She smiled down at her new friend.

"I was going to make some hot chocolate Bea would you like some?" Beatrice slid her shoes off by the door and nodded.

"Need you ask? Hot chocolate is one of life's greatest miracles third to shopping and hot tubs." Beatrice waited for her to descend the stairs before they both walked into the kitchen and as Caroline warmed the milk up in a sauce pan Beatrice had thought of a story to tell her.

"One time Klaus' father came closer than he had ever been to catching him. Rebecca and I were frightened. For Michael hated me as much as he hated his offspring."

Caroline nodded. She was used to Beatrice just telling her stories out of nowhere So she dumped the packets of hot chocolate into the mugs and waited for the details to unfold.

"Micheal was right on top of us and Rebecca had run from us and I was running with Klaus right outside of London. He had all the local authorities looking for us and we were running through the underground pipes."

" That sounds awfully romantic" Caroline said sarcastically. Handing Beatrice a much of hot chocolate with lots of little marshmallows.

" Oh yes. Terribly romantic. Rats and a smell so awful I thought I would die from it. Well we were running which wasn't a problem because we wouldn't get tired. But the emotional strain on us was getting awful. We were irritated with each other because we were so tired of not being safe. We stopped and Klaus looked at me as I scowled at him and said somthing about how I had married into a family of deranged psychopaths. He then told me it would be better for me if we split up." she stirred her hot chocolate

" More like he wanted to save his ass and leave you behind." Caroline said. Beatrice took a sip and her eyes got wide as she pointed to Caroline and nodded.

" That is exactly what I thought. I gave him a look that said as much as I stalked off in the opposite direction he was. He called after me that he loves me but I ignored him. My silence was fueled by my anger that he would do that to me. But as I got father away I realized that Klaus wasn't moving. I could hear the men getting closer to him but he wasn't moving. And I stopped. I should have kept going. For all the trouble he caused me I should have ran like he told me to."

" But you didn't." Caroline knew how that was.

" No I didn't. I followed them at a safeish distance. I watched as the men captured Klaus and he put up absolutely no fight. Not a kick or anything. They let them cuff him and vervaine him as they carried him to a holding cell. Where he waited for his father hunched over on the ground. When his father stood in front of him he asked where Rebecca and I had run off to."

" Then he threw you under the bus in exchange for his own life." Caroline finished

" Wrong. Stop finishing what I say and just listen for goodness sake." Beatrice shook her head. " He told his father the him and Rebecca had split up years ago." She paused then. " And he told him that he had killed me because I had become a problem."

" He saved you." Caroline sounded as if she couldn't belive it.

" Seemed he had. So I watched as his father laughed at him and told him he was a monster completly incapable of loving anything or anyone. He mocked the creature Klaus had become and when he was done he shot Klaus with somthing and he fell over unconscious."

" I would like to have somthing to knock Klaus unconscious." Caroline smiled.

" Honey, you are preaching to the damn choir." They both laughed as Beatrice continued.

" So I had two choices. I could leave him. Pretend I never heard a thing and spend the rest of my life without being chased. Or I could save him and be chased for the rest of my life. Which could be forever. Forever is such a crazy thought because to humans everything is so fragile definite and wonderful." She smiled at Caroline.

" So I got him out. I kept expecting him to wake up but he was out for several days." I found a room under a house and I fed him and watched him. And one night right after I fell asleep next to him he woke up startled and he screamed. I shot up in bed and held him and explained what happened. But all he kept says was ' you should have run'" she finished and walked over to the sink to wash out her mug.

" You were hunted for a good portion of your life." Caroline knew she had been. The pain she had gone through because of someone who meant the world to nodded as Caroline watched the back of her head. Then Beatrice stared coughing.

It was somthing so normal. So human Caroline almost didn't notice it. But on her way out of the kitchen she turned. Beatrice continued to cough.

" Are you alright Bea." She asked stepping closer.

" I'm fine." Bea said but her voice was coated almost garbled.

Caroline flew over to the sink and stared wide eyed as Beatrice coughed up blood and pieces of stuff. As Beatrice lifted her head Caroline watched as blood streamed out her nose and tears came from her eyes. The expression of pain scared Caroline.

" Don't tell Klaus." Beatrice said before she collapsed

**bububuuuuuuuuuummmmm**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Vampire Diaries**

**Welcome Back! If your back….. ;)**

Caroline finished washing the blood off the floor. She had put Beatrice into her bed. She was running a really high fever and shaking in her sleep crying out and whimpering. Caroline had sat by her for awhile but when she tried to wake her up when she was crying she only made it worse. So she called Bonnie and explained what happened and asked her to come over. If anyone would know what was going on it was her. Maybe Klaus would know but it didn't seem as if Beatrice wanted him involved in this. So she walked up stairs and cracked the door to Beatrice's room. She wasn't crying now at least but her forehead was soaked in sweat. She closed the door and went to clean up the Kitchen before Bonnie got there.

The doorbell rang through the big house and Caroline went to answer it. She checked through the peep hole. Something she would have never done a year and a half ago. Now it was natural. All her trust had been stomped on and ground into dust. She swung the door open.

"Thanks Bonnie." She said as Bonnie stepped through the door.

"Where is she?" Bonnie asked taking her shoes off at the entrance. Caroline pointed to the door to Bea's room and they both walked upstairs. Bonnie opened the door and walked in. Beatrice was restless; turning this way and that. Bonnie stared wide eyed at her.

"Werewolf bite?" she asked Caroline

"I thought the same thing except I checked. She doesn't have a scratch on her Bonnie. You have to do something? Can't you do something?" Caroline started to panic.

"Caroline my Grams or my mother have never mentioned a Vampire/Witch. It goes against every balance that there is. I doubt anyone knows how to deal with this. Nobody knew that it could ever happen." Bonnie shook her head.

"Well what's wrong with her? Don't you have something in a Witch book or something? Do witches ever get sick?" Caroline was going to cry. She didn't know why this girl meant so much to her.

"Witches can get sick, we rarely do and it is usually because we use too much magic. We could wait until she wakes up and just ask." Bonnie suggested.

"She won't tell us." Caroline knew. She knew Beatrice would brush it off and Caroline knew this wasn't something minor.

"Well I could go in while she is sleeping." She looked nervous. "I did it with that warlock boy who was here."

"Well let's do it then!" Caroline exclaimed frustrated that this wasn't moving any faster.

"Caroline if I go into a witches' brain unannounced and uninvited, who is more than a thousand years old, she could lash out at me." She sounded worried.

"Beatrice won't hurt you. I know she wouldn't." Caroline reassured her.

"You sound awfully sure about this girl Caroline. You have only known her for a short time. And she is Klaus' friend. How can you trust her?" Bonnie asked her.

Caroline didn't really have an answer. She tried to open her mouth and tell Bonnie exactly how she knew but nothing made sense in her own brain.

"She isn't like them Bonnie…" she stopped trying to put the words together. " Time hasn't made her cold. She isn't selfish or vengeful. Time has made her compassionate to those who none will give compassion to. She knows good and evil and can distinguish the evil from the person. She see's beneath the dark layer of people. You can trust her. She wouldn't hurt anyone unless it was necessary." Caroline stared at Bonnie. "She won't hurt you. She won't"

Bonnie sighed and sat down on the bed. She moved Beatrice's head onto her lap had wiped her forehead. She chanted something and closed her eyes.

"Beatrice Poliest, I am going to enter your subconscious. This is for the good of you and those around you. I am sorry that I enter without permission." She said to her like she was an old friend. Caroline figured it was some sort of witch code. Bonnie held her hand out for Caroline to take. Caroline looked up at her sharply.

"So you can see what I see. I won't have to repeat it back to you." She said.

"So if she lashes out it will hurt me too." Caroline gave her a look.

"You are the one who is so sure that she won't. Have some faith in what you believe." Bonnie shook her hand impatiently at her. Caroline took it and closed her eyes.

The darkness enveloped Caroline. It wasn't like normal. It was like she was sitting in an extremely dark movie theater waiting for the show to start. She could feel Bonnie's presence next to her. She heard her speak but not out loud.

_I have to sort through her memories so there will be something you see that aren't relevant._

Almost immediately images flashed before Caroline. She saw Beartice at a Led Zeppelin concert. She saw her with a parasol hitting Elijah as he chuckled and grabbed her up into a hug. She saw a cat that was black with one white patch on his eye that Beatrice loved and had named Joe. She saw her at a bar looking dismal and drinking something dark. She saw her lying with Klaus outside under the stars and making poems up as they laughed at how horrible they were. Then she saw Beatrice's last episode. It must have only been a couple days ago because she was at the Library helping a little boy check out a book when suddenly she ran to the back and went out the back door. Coughing up blood and shivering terribly. She braced herself against the wall as her eyes watered and she vomited blood. The images flashed and they were outside a courthouse. It was a long time ago as all the men were lined up to revive blue uniforms for the war. Caroline could only guess it was the civil war. Caroline started as she saw Katharine walk down from the steps. She looked startled to see Beatrice. Almost scared.

"_Don't worry Katarina I mean you no ill will_. _I wish only to tell you that you must leave. Klaus has found someone who has seem you and means to begin hunting you in the morning." _

She handed Katharine a piece of paper. When she opened it the paper read. Mystic Falls, Virginia. With the address of a guide that would take her there and a house she could stay at.

"_I am friends with the owners of this house. They will let you and your companions stay there and you will be safe for a short amount of time."_

Katharine nodded at her and hurried away as Emily Bennett followed behind her but stopped and turned back to Beatrice. I could feel the fear in Beatrice even though she was older and stronger than Emily she still had a great respect for her spirit.

"_You have a good heart Beatrice. I would normally not interfere with nature but I see you already have. You will not live as an immortal. The forces inside you will go to war with theselves and eventually tear you apart. You will die painfully. It will not come soon but know that it will come." _

"_Such pleasant news" _Beatrice said back trying to keep calm but she was scared on the inside of the calm collected shell. Emily nodded and Followed Kathrine off into another part of town.

After that there were moments where Beatrice's was talking to other witches about what Emily had said and all of them confirmed Bea's worst fears. She suffered in silence not telling anyone. But she had known she would die for a hundred and fifty years.

"While you're in there you might as well pull out some nice memories too." A voice called from outside. Caroline heard Bonnie drop the connection and gasp. Caroline stepped back as Beatrice sat up and looked at them with a stern face.

"I'm sorry Beatrice; it wasn't Bonnie's fault I asked her to." Caroline hasted to say.

"No cause for worry. I am not angry." She smiled "I should have known you would have found out eventually." She looked down at her dress and frowned. Blood was covering the front of the dress.

Bonnie stared at her.

"In all the time you have had you have never found a way to reverse or fix it?" Bonnie asked her quietly.

"There has to be something." Caroline started "Klaus would know. Someone has to know. There has to be a witch somewhere that knows something. We can find them. We will all look. "

Beatrice just shook her head. As Caroline stared at her she started to cry. Beatrice came over and hugged her.

"Oh my Love, Emily Bennett said it the way it was. I have upset the balance of nature. And now nature has come back to collect its' debt."

**So much drama**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

He**llo fellow earthlings! I got a few comments on my last chapter so I will address that. **  
**Yes, I spell things wrong. I truly apologize. The way in which I spell the character's names will vary because I don't pay enough attention to it. I don't plan on fixing that because it doesn't bother me enough to fix it. And sometimes I capitalize random words because I'm a weirdo who does these things.**  
**I am sorry if it bugs you.**

" Stop staring at me like I am going to crumble over and blow away like dust." Bea said to Caroline as she shot a blue stripe ball into the left corner pocket.

" I would if you can promise me you won't then I will stop staring at you like that." Caroline chalked the top of her pool cue.

" I promise I won't die right now." she smiled at Caroline and leaned on her cue waiting for Caroline to take her turn. Caroline frowned at her. Bea had collapsed three times after the first time when Bonnie came over. She was out for a little bit longer each time. It also looked more painful for her to get up after. Caroline wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. She had thought multiple times about going to Klaus She didn't know if she could. She couldn't brake her word to Beatrice but if it saved her life she knew Bea would have to forgive her. Right?

" Why don't you want Klaus to know Bea?" Caroline asked taking a shot and missed. Beatrice shot again and waited for Caroline. Caroline had made up new rules to pool with Beatrice because she was so good at it. Beatrice made on in every time but she never got to go twice. Only Caroline did if she got one in. Beatrice laughed when Caroline had pouted and demanded they change the rules.

" Caroline, ninety years ago I left Klaus and all his family and made him belive that I was dead. You really think if I go up to him and tell him I am dying for real this time he is going to belive me? And even if he does, he would hate me for it. His mistrust of everyone would drive him to hate me." she shook her head and smugly made another shot. " he couldn't possibly hate you. Could he? He loves you, I know he does." Caroline rolled her eyes " Love. Love and hate are brothers. When one has experienced one with person the line becomes blurry between the two". She shot the eight ball into the pocket. " How did you get him to think you were dead to begin with?" Caroline asked her.

Sighing Beatrice pointed to the corners of the table " Rack em' up and I'll tell you."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000

She walked hid in the shadows of the tiny house. The directions had gotten her lost a few times but she had managed to find her way here. To the house of Sister Maria. The black corners of the house gave her chills. Secrets lay in the dark just waiting to be discovered. Pleading someone to look for them.

" This way Mam." A strapping young boy guided her under a staircase that was right over the front door and into a room that Beatrice supposed was a parlor. The house was so small that you could hardly call it that seeing as how the kitchen looked directly into it but Beatrice liked it very much. She had begun to feel so alone in those big houses. Mostly she was alone. Klaus was hardly ever around and when he was he was a terrible sort of unpleasant. Even Rebecca had turned into a whiney child who threw a fit when she couldn't get her way. Beatrice was going to leave. She couldn't take another ten years of this family. And unless they thought her dead there was no way she could stay away from them.

"Miss Beatrice, what a pleasure to finally meet the face that causes so much talk among our people." A short dark skinned woman came out and got two cups out of a cupboard and poured then both some tea.

" Sister Maria, I have come seeking an answer I think only you can provide." Beatrice said accepting the cup from her and thanking her host for the trouble.

" Oh, Dear. Only the good Lord himself knows the answers I just make pretty good guesses most of the time." she sat wincing and the pain of old age.

" Would you be so kind as to make a good guess now?" Beatrice smiled at her and admired how the old woman sat with suck grace in her dusty old chair.

" I can try my child. Though I suppose child isn't the correct term. You are a couple hundred years older than me." she winked at her guest and sipped her tea.

" I am just an old would trapped in this body. I long to be free of it and grow old, have grey hair, and acquire some wrinkles."Beatrice found it easy to talk with people it was her gift.

" It isn't as elegant and awe inspiring as it looks." the Woman chuckled

" Sister Maria, I wish to know if you think I may dye by the cursed fire that consumes witches?"

Now that would be a good answer to have I suppose." The old lady stared at her sternly. " Trying to live forever are you?"

" Actually I'm trying to die."

Beatrice had been planning this for a year. She had to wait until a group of vampire hunters was close enough to them to lead them to her. She then had to make it all look like an accident and leave no trace of her involvement at all. It was turning out to be a lot more tricky than it looked.

Rebecca and Klaus always seemed to show up at the worst possible time. Beatrice always had to cover up what she wad doing and wait until they had left. One day she heard Klaus walk into the house rummaging for something then he left the house. She followed him into town where he went into the local funeral parlor. Beatrice used a spell to make herself not seen as she slipped inside wondering what Klaus was up to.

" Mr. Mikealson you are sure that you need six? It is a big order for someone who is just being future focused." the man said nervously. Klaus smiled his withering smile and nodded to the man. He laid his hand on a black shiny coffin.

" Yes Mr. Stewart. I want my family to be well taken care of. And if I have anything to say about it they will be." He admire the shine on the boxes. Beatrice gasped and covered her mouth as Klaus turned around. He smiled.

" Beatrice my love. Is that you sneaking around behind me?" he had known she was there and yet he still came here. There was nothing she could do to bring him back. Tears slipped down her face as she mourned for Klaus siblings and all the pain he was going to cause. She walked out of the building and decided that now was the time. She ran home

She made sure nobody was home she new that Fin, Kol and Elijah had suspected somthing was up with Klaus and left town. Rebecca was probably in town compelling some poor boy to wait on her hand and foot.

So without any reservations. Beatrice lit the house on fire. Maybe a bit dramatic but she was feeling that way. She walked into the house she drew power from the flames as she made the fire bigger. She walked up to her room and took out the concentrated vervain water she had made. She had to be quick now. She cast a spell over her body to look like burns on her skin when anyone looked at her. This would mean her regeneration cells weren't working and by assumption she was dead. She took a wooden stake that was marked with the hunters symbol and drove it into her chest. Not into her hear but close enough for no one to know the difference. She cried out. As she fought the urge to rip it out. She then drank as much of the water she could before she passed out

She fought to keep her eyes closed and stay slack as she was jarred by someone. She was shaken and she could hear the tone of horror and panic in the voice of her rescuer. She struggled to keep herself together. She wanted to reach out and comfort the voice of the man who's voice betrayed him to be a very caring person. As he pulled the wood stake from her chest she silently cast a spell to keep the wound open. Blood rushed out all over her clothes. She could feel the heat of the fire as it consumed the house with a deadly hunger.

Klaus called her name over and over each time getting a little weaker and more desperate. She had to make him leave the house without her. Where he was holding her shoulders she leached the life from him slowly until he began to cough. He tried to carry her but she had left him with only enough energy to get himself out. So he laid her body on the carpet and kissed her forehead and he told her he loved her and ran out of the house.  
She let the wound heal on her chest as she drew power from the fire.  
The house had been built on underground tunnels that would take her out and into town. So she said goodbye to this part of her life and slipped underground through a door in the kitchen

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

" That's it?" Caroline asked. To which Beatrice laughed with contempt.

" What were you expecting? Some long romantic goodbye?" she shook her head as her mood darkened. Not something Caroline had seen in her.

" What about the hunters you framed?" Caroline said almost accusingly. Beatrice turned to her and her face turned from brooding into sadness. To look at her eyes in this moment was to know that her soul was weeping.

" I have never claimed to be better than Klaus. I suppose myself to be more moral than he is. I have a healthier conscious than him perhaps. I got every one of those hunters killed. Some not even men; just boys really."

Caroline stared at her. How could she judge Beatrice. She knew she had made some poor choices in her life. She had in fact just killed twelve witches to save one of her friends. She had sacrificed twelve innocent victims for the life of one. So how was it that she was looking at Beatrice like she was a monster.

" Well if I had a boyfriend that took that much to get away from I might kill some people too." Caroline joked bumping Bea's arm and she racked the balls up again and put the pool cues back in their slots. She turned and found Bea staring at her shoes.

" Care, I think I'm going to go for a walk okay." she left the grill without looking back and Caroline pulled out her cell phone. The line rang three times before a dark voice answered.

" Please tell me you don't need another favor love."

" Shut up. It's about Beatrice. I need to talk to you."

An**swer some questions? I have to say you guys are more thorough than I am. I figure I know what's going on so you must too ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

**Oh goodness. It has been forever! I am sorry! I wrote my other story and finished it and thought maybe I should write in this one. **

Caroline rang the doorbell of the Michelson house. Her fingers twitched nervously. She didn't like to be here. But she settled as she reminded herself that she was doing to for Beatrice. She smoothed her blouse and rocked back and forth on the heels of her boots. She had Called Klaus two nights ago and he had agreed to meet up with her today. She had spent extra time getting ready. She was wearing her best dark wash skinny jeans and a pretty sheer blouse and high heeled boots. Her hair was put op and her makeup was perfect. She didn't want to think about why it was so important to her. So she didn't think about it as the door opened and Elijah stood at the door.

"I was just on my way to your house." Elijah said looking at her.

"Were you?" She responded. She like Elijah better than any of the other siblings. He had a kindness about him that Caroline admired. He had a soft quality to him that his family lacked. They probably saw it as a flaw but Caroline wondered what had happened to him to give him that.

"Yes I thought I would spend the day with Beatrice." He said ushering her inside.

"Well she is at the library I do believe this morning. If you want to find her I would start there." Caroline said smiling at him.

"Very good. Thank you Caroline." Elijah said before nodding at her and shutting the door as he exited the house. Now she was alone in the foyer. She looked around and wondered what exactly she was going to do next. She would need to find Klaus to be sure but she didn't know what she was going to tell him exactly. But before she could take even a step in any direction he called to her from the top of the stairs.

"Caroline love, come up here if you would. I wasn't quite ready for you." She went up the stairs taking her time as she walked to where she had heard the voice come from. "in here." He said again as she stepped into his bedroom. She surveyed the area. There was beautiful art on the wall. Paintings that made her want to go somewhere far away and immerse herself in another culture. He had a heavy desk that was rich with details carved in the deep cherry colored wood. She walked over to it. There were papers scattered about. Sketches to be exact. There were landscapes and people. There were a few of his brothers and sisters. She pulled a few out and shuffled through them. She stopped at the last two. She put them side by side on the desk. One of them was of her. She looked beautiful; more beautiful than she could ever remember being. She had an easy smile on her face like she had just been laughing at something. She looked at the other one that was of Beatrice except that her dark hair was long and wavy. She had a look on her face like she was trying not to smile; it looked like she was trying to be mad but her eyes gave her light mood away.

"Something must be important for you to be here this early." She turned quickly to see Klaus coming out of the bathroom. He was pulling his grey V-neck over his head. She stepped away from the desk quickly and put a smile on her face. A fake smile and he could tell and he eyed her oddly.

"Yes I do have something to discuss with you." She said sitting down on the bed hoping that he would let her talk. And after a moment she was relieved to see that he was going to let her. But as she opened her mouth no words came out. She had no idea how to put the words so that he would understand or care.

"Whenever you're ready." He said smugly as she struggled with the words and brought her hand to her face in irritation.

"My presence must make you speechless." He said with the same self-satisfied look.

"Hardly Niklaus. Hardly." She spat out but laughed at the way he looked at her. He crossed the room and sat next to her.

"You love me." She said. It wasn't a question. It was a statement. It seemed she just liked to say it because it made her feel warm and happy.

"Are you reminding yourself or me?" He asked her "There is no need to remind me because every time I see you I am reminded of that fact." He said but he wasn't angry. He said it almost as if he wished he could forget her. She put her hand on his cheek and turned his head. He leaned into her hand.

"I need you to listen to me. Don't get angry with me." She said as she watched his eyes harden instantly but he didn't pull away from her touch. She leaned in and pressed a light kiss to his mouth. Unlike the kiss before this wasn't fueled by anger. It was simple and sweet and Caroline wanted more. But it was Klaus who leaned in and kissed her again. Her hand went to the back of his neck as she lightly raked her fingers through his hair. She breathed him in; he smelled wonderful. She could get used to that smell. But she pulled back before she lost herself and her breathing was shallow.

"This is not what I came here to speak to you about." She said putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Are you sure love? Because this is something I would like to talk about. Or not talk rather." He said as he raised his hand up and ran his thumb over her bottom lip.

"No." She got up and back away taking a deep breath and closing her eyes trying to regain composure. When she opened her eyes her was sitting on the bed with a smile on his face.

"Do you ever show any humility at all?" She asked him.

"What do you need to talk about?" He asked with a grin. She opened her mouth to tell him but her phone rang in her pocket. She slipped it out and saw Beatrice's picture flash.

'Well speak of the devil." She said as she hit the answer button. "Hey babe, what's up?"

"What is wrong with her?" The voice on the other line said. "Has this happened before she is coughing blood? What is wrong with her Caroline?" The deep voice asked.

"Bring her here Elijah." She said as she snapped the phone shut. "Well I'm going to show you instead of tell you I think that will be so much easier."

Klaus got up and looked at her with a questioning gaze but didn't ask questions. They sat in silence for about five minutes before Caroline asked where the extra sheets were. He showed her and she made her way into the guest bedroom and spread the sheet on the bed. She went down to the kitchen and got a bowl of water and a couple of dish cloths and walked them upstairs.

"Beatrice?" She heard Klaus' voice break from below and said a little prayer. Elijah walked her upstairs.

"In here Elijah!" Caroline called out. He brought Beatrice in she was shivering like she had a fever and holding on to Elijah. He laid her on the bed and smoothed her hair back. Klaus came behind him.

"What is going on?" He asked. Caroline heard the anger in his voice and she was afraid.

"Beatrice is sick and she didn't want me to tell anyone."

Caroline said. He looked at her. Stared at her really and then looked at Beatrice. She wasn't sure if he was going to cry or murder someone. Whatever it was he looked on the brink of a meltdown.

"Sick with what?" He did his best to keep his voice controlled.

"I don't know Klaus. She said that it's her time. That the world is taking what it gave her or something. You have to help her." She said. She was going to have a mental breakdown with the way he was looking at her like he hated everything and everyone.

"I don't have to do anything." He said coldly; so coldly that a chill ran up her spine as she studied his hard features and the hate in his eyes. But Elijah put a hand on his shoulder and his eyes softened. Elijah gave him a look and left the room. Klaus walked over to the bowl of water and wet it and rung it out before walking to Beatrice and started wiping the blood off her face and neck. Caroline started to leave.

"You just came back to me." She heard him whisper to Bea. "You can't leave me again."


	15. Chapter 15

Caroline was debating leaving the house. She didn't need to be here and Bea was in perfectly capable hands. More than capable if you asked her but she wasn't dwelling on that fact. She was completely confused on how Klaus was in love with her but seemed so attached to Beatrice. She wasn't upset. She wouldn't let herself be upset. She couldn't stand Klaus.

"Caroline." His voice sounded behind her on the stairs. Her heart thumped in her chest and she hoped to God that he couldn't hear it.

"Yes?" She said turning around with a smile on her face. "Beatrice is asking for you." They stood there for a moment looking at each other. She nodded and walked up the stairs and into the room where they had Beatrice laying on the bed her head was propped up and she was looking at Elijah with an irritated look.

"You are in so much trouble." Beatrice said to Caroline but she was smiling at her.

"This isn't my fault. I didn't say anything until I had to." Caroline threw her hands up.

"I know my dear." Beatrice motioned for her to sit on the bed. She then glared at Elijah who laughed and kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room.

"What are you going to do the summer before college?" She asked Caroline getting up slightly and leaning on the headboard.

"I… Don't really know." Caroline said looking down. With everything going on she had forgotten about doing stuff for school. She had gotten excepted into a couple colleges but she wasn't sure what she was going to do next.

"Travel the world?" Beatrice asked her. Caroline's head shot up as Bea gave her a wide knowing smile. Caroline colored.

"No. I most certainly am not. How do you even know about that?" She asked Bea.

"Klaus told me he has almost been begging you to go with him. This is funny because Klaus never begs for anything. Klaus hardly ever asks for anything." Beatrice said.

"Well he should take you." Caroline said with a little edge creeping into her voice. The corners of Bea's mouth hinted at another smile and Caroline felt petty and childish. She turned away and thought of something to say but she didn't really know what to say.

"How are you feeling?" She settled on.

"Better but the blackouts are coming more frequently." She said matter of factly. "I don't have much longer to fix the things that I have broken."

"Klaus will find something." Caroline said. "He loves you."

"He may love me but not in the way he loves you." Beatrice said. Caroline didn't really want to get into this conversation with Klaus right outside. "He loves me like he loves his family. We have wounded each other to much to be in love again. We have a deep affection for one another that is true but once you hold someone's heart in yours it is hard to forget them and act as if you don't care." She paused again and Caroline could feel Beatrice staring at the back of her head. "He loves you Caroline. If you would trust anyone to tell you the truth about this; trust me. He needs you."

"What if I don't need him?" Caroline asked.

"Do you love him?" Beatrice asked her gently. Caroline struggled with that question. She had loved Tyler and her hear ached with what he had taken from her. And she trusted Klaus even less than she trusted Tyler.

"You both need each other. If both of you would just stop being so stubborn and behave like adults this would take less time." She didn't sound like she was done but she started coughing.

"Stubborn?" Caroline turned and gave Beatrice a look of amusement. "I think if anyone deserves that label here it's you."

"I'm not the one standing in the way of something that could be wonderful and life changing." Beatrice said. She stared at Caroline. She stared through Caroline. She felt like pulling away but of course Beatrice couldn't see through her. Though she probably knew a great deal.

"He has done such horrible things." Caroline whispered to her.

"We all have. Haven't you?" She asked Caroline and she ignored the question.

"He has hurt people I care about. He killed Elena's aunt and he killed Carol." Caroline couldn't even grasp all the things that he had done. " He killed twelve of his own hybrids. He turned Stefan into a riper." Caroline fell silent as Beatrice looked at her in a sad way.

"We all do terrible things my dear. Should we be condemned for life? Especially when we live a hundred human ones." Beatrice asked her. "I'm not saying you have to forget, but forgiveness isn't for Klaus. It's for you. If you can forget and admit to yourself that you feel something for him you will save yourself so much heartache. Because Niklaus is worth it." She said coughing again as she reached for the water on her nightstand.

"I'll think about it." Caroline said not wanting her to talk and get worse.

"Do. Plus he gives really nice gifts." Beatrice chuckled as she drank the whole bottle of water. "really really nice gifts." Her and Caroline both laughed at this.

"Will you get me more water?" Beatrice asked her. "I would get up myself but Elijah would just carry me back up here over his shoulder." Caroline nodded and left the room heading downstairs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000

Beatrice sat up and smoothed her hair. She looked down at her clothes and sighed. She may as well just wear sweats. She couldn't stand ruining her clothes. She hated them stained with blood. It reminded her of so many things that she had tried to forget. She had sent Caroline to get water; telling her that Elijah wouldn't let her leave. However Beatrice wasn't sure that she was going to be able to stand. She was getting vertigo just by sitting up. She closed her eyes and heard someone walk into the room.

"How are you feeling?" She opened her eyes to see Klaus' worried face by the door.

'I'm surprised you're not laughing at me. Karma after all right? I pretend to die and know I am really doing to die. It had a nice poetic feel about it."

"I don't want you dead." Klaus said coming to sit next to her. "Didn't want you dead the first time."

"You would have killed me." She said to him.

"Yes. I would have." He said. She looked at him. He was so beautiful. He represented a lot of wonderful memories. He had brought her a lot of joy in her life.

"I always said you would be the death of me." She laughed and his eyes looked sharply at her. "

oh don't look at me like that. If you don't laugh about things you cry. There is no use crying now."

"We could find someone." He said "A witch maybe who could…" He stumbled for words "heal you."

"Don't you think I thought of that." She said as he turned away from her. She sat straight up and fought the nausea that came. She took his chin in her hand and turned his head back to her. "You can't change everything Klaus. Not things like this."

"I have never been able to control you." He said as he took her hand and held it.

"Well then stop trying to now." She said to him laying back. "The life I lived has prepared me for this." She squeezed his hand. Caroline had come up the stairs and Beatrice could hear her hear beat as she listened to them.

"I loved you." He said. He struggled with it as he did. He struggled opening up and letting anyone in. "I loved you with all of me. For a while at least I gave you all I could."

"And I loved you with all of myself. But now you have to let me go." She stared into the eyes that ad given her life for so many years.

"That girl out there she loves you. And I know you love her." He started to say something but she interrupted him. "Don't say anything. I know you do. I know you." She said and she smiled at him. "but you listen to me Klaus. You have to be better for her. You have to try harder. You can be the most selfish person I know but that girl will leave your sorry ass if you aren't careful."

"I know." He said to her. She moved to take off her necklace. He stared at her. She unclpasped the gold chain and held it out to him. He looked hurt. But she didn't waver.

"Klaus this should be with the person you love. It means something to you." She said.

"It meant something when I gave it to you and now you would just give it back to me?" He asked. Yes he was more than a little hurt.

"Klaus. As long as I had this a piece of me belonged to you. It belongs with the person you adore." She said trying to calm him down.

"I adore you." He said exasperated.

"No you used to. Now you are afraid of losing control. I haven't belonged to you for a long time. And you haven't belonged to me. This means something. And for me that meaning is remembered well but it is gone. I love you but I don't hold your soul." She held it out to him. He took it gingerly and stared at the red ruby in the center.

"It means the world to you. So give it to someone who means the world to you." She said "plus what the hell am I going to do with it when I'm dead."


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Vampire Diaries**

Caroline stood outside the door listening to the conversation. Her heart was constricted as she heard the desperation in Klaus voice as he was losing control of the situation. When Bea gave him his necklace back she started to cough again and then fell silent. She walked in and Beatrice was passed out or sleeping and Klaus was sitting there with his eyebrows knit together. If he had taken the necklace from Beatrice she didn't see it. She set the water bottle and a blood bag on the nightstand. She wasn't entirely sure what to say to him without telling him she was listening.

"Has she always been so caring?" She asked him finally and he looked at her.

"Where I gained anger and power she gained love and humility. So I suppose it was always imbedded in her. She has mellowed out a lot over the years but her spirit is still the same." He responded taking the blood bag off the night stand and flipped it over and over in his hands.

"What is the best memory that you have with her?" She asked him as he stared at her with an irritated gaze that Caroline chose to ignore.

"I don't feel inclined to have a story time right this minute Love." He said with a scowl in her direction. But she didn't move away or nod it off. She stayed where she was looking at him just as intensely as she could manage. He half smiled at her realizing that he wasn't going to intimidate her into not asking questions.

"Awhile after the civil war ended here Beatrice and I were in Italy. We lived on a small house in the back of someone's vineyard there and we helped pick grapes and bottle wine. It was a wonderful couple of years. Beatrice loved it there. She was sad when we had to leave." He hesitated as if he were having trouble remembering. " She was mad at me one afternoon."

"Someone was mad at you?" Caroline asked in mock horror "How did that happen?"

"She was upset with me because I had killed one of the vineyard owner's employees and drained him of blood." He said looking at Beatrice again.

"Ah." She said. But she almost felt sorry for Beatrice. To love someone who could kill people like that was horrible. She knew.

"She wouldn't speak to me. Finally she walked out into the vineyard alone and she didn't come back that night. I was worried." He said

"You were worried about a vampire at night time?" She asked incredulously

"I was worried that she had left me." He said. "I was worried that killing that boy was all she could take and that she had left me."

That shut Caroline up as she let him continue.

"So at about four in the morning I went out into the vineyard and I could hear her. I was so relieved that she hadn't left that I ran to where I heard her but she wasn't there. I listened and heard her again but every time I would get to where she was she wasn't there. So it became a hunt through the vineyard. I could hear her laughing as I would go exactly where she wanted me to." He smiled at the memory. Caroline sat quietly as she listened.

"While I was standing still listening for her she found me and jumped on my back and pinned me to the ground. She was laughing so hard. It is so hard not to laugh when she laughs. It takes all your anxiety away and you feel like in that moment everything is perfect." He looked at Caroline. "We watched the sunrise over the vineyard on the roof of our house. She never talked about the boy I killed again and I never brought it up. She always forgave me faster than anyone else did. You know that was probably the worst thing for me; her letting me get away with so much."

"She never tried to change you?" Caroline asked sitting next to him.

"No. she knew she couldn't. She was hardly ever angry with me for the choices I made. When she was mad it was mostly with herself for not being able to leave. Sometimes she wanted to leave so badly she wouldn't speak to anyone for weeks. As if she were pretending that she had left to leas her own life. But she always gave up; until she died."

"Were you very upset?" Caroline asked. She didn't mean to hurt him but she understood him more and she didn't want to lose him.

"I was angry." He said "I was different then. It was worse."

"Worse than it was when you got here?" She asked

"Much worse." He said "I was the worst villain you could imagine. I have always been capable of that. Still am." He said but she wasn't sure who he was trying to convince of that.

"I'm surprised you didn't want to change for her." Caroline stated flatly getting irritated at him again.

"I do not change for anyone. I am who I am." He stood up now and he was mad. She backed away slightly but would not drop his gaze. She wasn't afraid of him.

"Well between killings your own siblings and now I think you have changed." She said stubbornly. "So what happened?" She asked him stepping closer and throwing her words at him like an accusation.

"You are daft." He said as his voice got quieter again. "For the past three months I have been trying to tell you ." He looked at her and she shook her head.

"You haven't told me anything. You are so cryptic and horrible you won't get close to anybody." She said as he stepped closer to her and grabbed her wrist.

"I would get close to you Caroline." He said kissing the inside of her wrist. "I'm trying for you."

She looked at him. She wouldn't say it but she was touched. Her blood ran hot whenever he told he he wanted her; he needed her. And now he was trying for her. She wanted to grab him and tell him she would tour the world with him. She would let him buy her things and sweep her off her feet. She would be impressed with what he had to say. She would do anything with him if he would kiss her again. She couldn't say that so instead she removed her wrist from his hand.

"I am hungry." It sounded so out of place when it left her mouth. In a conversation of passion and feelings food really had no place but she didn't know what else to say. Klaus looked at Caroline and then glanced over her shoulder at Beatrice who was still out cold.

"I'm sure I can go cook something up." He said turning toward the door.

"Thank you Klaus." She said. "For telling me." She wasn't sure what she was happy about him telling her. The story; or that he would change for her. She supposed she was thankful for it all. It gave her more feeling toward him which she was shoving down like an expert. He nodded and made his way out of the room and down the stairs. She took a deep breath and thought of the question that Beatrice had asked her earlier. What was she going to do? After this summer there would be nothing to do. And with an unlimited supply of time did she want to go to college right away? She would rather travel. She knew that. She would rather travel with Klaus was what she really wanted. But if she did what would her friends think of her? It was worse than when Elena fell for Damon. Klaus was one hundred times worse than Damon. She turned around and gave a sarcastic look to the woman lying on the bed.

"I see you grinning over there." She said and the dark hair girl smiled wide.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I am a helpless invalid girl just minding my own business." Bea said keeping her eyes closed.

"A helpless invalid." Caroline Snorted. "I seriously doubt that. You are a master of manipulation is what you are Beatrice."

"In my sickened state I could have sworn I heard Klaus talking about cooking." Bea said innocently

" Yeah he is downstairs now." Caroline smiled.

"Wonderful. Nicklaus Mikelson is the best cook. If I don't feel too feeble I may join you." She said sitting up.

"Okay Yenta." Caroline said coming to sit next to her.

"I resent that!" Beatrice said to her but then started to sing

_For mama make him a scholar,_

_For papa make him rich as a king_

_For me well I wouldn't holler_

_If he were as handsome as anything!_

_Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match_

_Find me a find_

_Catch me a catch_

_Up till' this moment I've misunderstood _

_That playing with matches,_

_A girl can get burned._


End file.
